


Once Upon A Dream

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddles, Dream World, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Game plot will play out between chapters, Hunters, I can't write it okay, Ignis gets in the way, Implied sexy times, Mentions of Holly, Minor Swearing, Puppies, bad dancing, mentions of Ezma, mentions of Sania, mentions of dave, original side character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: Noctis has an imaginary friend who he only meets in his dreams.Surely you can't be real can you?





	1. Chapter 1

Pryna saw the birth of Noctis Lucis Caelum, lingering at the edges of reality. When all the fussing was done and all were resting, she nosed her way into the shadowed room. As a Divine Messenger, her presence was barely noticeable. But the babe stirred in his crib. Standing on her hind legs and peering over the rail into the crib, Pryna was pleased to see the threads of lights that had already started to reach from the Prince’s heart out into the world. Three were already strong cords. One for the father. One for the mother. One for the crystal. The others were still delicately fine. She would wait and follow them to their ends. 

Time didn’t hold much meaning for Pryna as she walked the line between reality and the Astral plane. But she checked on the threads that lingered. One remained as thin as a hair, but somehow lasted even though all but a few of the others faded away to nothing.

\---------- 

Dogs were a part of your life that you just couldn’t escape. Not that you minded. The hunters that passed through the farm almost always had a canine companion with them. That and your mother bred them specifically for the hunters. Scruffy things which could survive the harshness of the world. Your mother’s dogs were loyal once they had chosen a master though. They did like coming to visit their old home. They were all children coming home to visit their family home. 

No one else ever noticed the beautiful white spitz that occasionally appeared though. Only you. At first you thought it was a stray. A childish thought, but you were only a child.

You dreamed of her after you saw her. Dreamed of walking through halls that gleamed and faded to lush forests. Dreamed of piers and toes dipped in water. The spitz nosed at your fingers as you walked. You caught a flash of a boy in black with a soft smile. You wondered who he was.

\----------　

Pryna walked in Noctis’ dreams. He was young. So young. Too young to be a Chosen King. All he wanted was to see his mother again and for his father to take him to see the fish. To the ocean. The carbuncle skittered around Noctis as he walked along the shore of some unknown lake. For now, it could protect him from. In the future, Pryna wasn’t so sure. She trotted over and made herself known, stretching out a front paw as a bow to the King of Kings. She did not miss the twitch of a frown on the boy’s face.

“Who is she, Pryna?” He asked. “The girl.” Pryna blinked at him once slowly. He knew she understood him. Especially here. “She’s not Luna.” That was a fantasy shattered when he had finally met Lunafreya after the accident. “I never met Luna in my dreams. If we did, we wouldn’t need the notebook.” Pryna yawned. She despised that notebook. There were much better ways to stay in contact. But it gave her love something to do. Umbra did like to walk the world. “Why can’t I see her without you?” He stared out over the water. “Is she even real?” Of course, Pryna did not answer him. She never did. She only showed him things.

\---------- 

Noctis walked into the cabin and saw you, sitting by the fire with a book in hand. Carbuncle was already at your side, purring under your fingers. He’d asked Carbuncle about you just as he had Pryna, in the privacy of his own dreams. But the little creature knew nothing. Only that you were warm and kind. You gave good cuddles too apparently. Noctis had a little experience of that warmth in just being around you. He’d long accepted that with two messengers of the Gods content with your presence, you were safe to be around.

“Hi.” He mumbled, ambling over.

“Hi.” You looked up at him with a smile. “Can you grab another log?” You nodded towards the stack at the wall. 

“For a dream place, you think the fire would be... you know... magical or something.” He rolled his shoulders as he hefted a log into his arms. No pain. It was nice not to feel pain. Only cold, like he was a little numb. He caught a glimpse of Pryna lounging on the chair off to the side. 

“S’not. We’ve known that for a while.” You watched him. He didn’t move like someone who was wheelchair bound. But you knew this was a dream. Here nothing had to be real. You’d certainly not seen his adorable companion when you were awake. You’d trawled the news sites after learning of the Prince’s ordeal. All it had done was make you see more of the Royal in your dream companion. 

Once he’d tossed the log into the hearth, he lifted Carbuncle from beside you. The creature protested with a squeak and a light nip at his fingers. Noctis flopped down next to you. Close enough to lean against you. With his friend in his lap, knowing that none of this was real, he had to confidence to do so. When you said nothing in protest, merely let your own head rest against his, he relaxed.

“Read to me?” He asked. You smiled into the pages. You didn’t answer. You just started reading aloud for him. 

Pryna flicked her ear in annoyance. Neither of you thought the other was real. But she had _seen_. It needed to be this way for now. She had made a promise after all.

\---------- 

You were both sprawled on the sofa, legs tangled together. He couldn’t deny that he was comfortable and warm. Not when his legs were knotted with yours. Noctis fidgeted in place as he thumbed his phone. He could see a time line of his day on the screen. Almost late for school. Accidentally warping into Prompto during PE class. Another lunch box stuffed with vegetables. Then endless report reading before homework and only then being allowed to game with his best friend. 

“You okay?” You asked, peering over Carbuncle dozing on your stomach.

“Yeah... Just...” Noctis tried. 

“We all have _days_.” You emphasised the word. You had no idea what kind of day he’d had, but it was clearly bothering him. When he kept fidgeting you sat up, gently helping Carbuncle slide into your lap. “Spill then. Or do I need to throw your pet at you?”

“He was an ass today.” Noctis immediately grumbled. 

“Mother-hen?” 

“Yeah.” Noctis couldn’t stop his lip from twitching at the nickname you’d come up for Ignis based solely on his description. “He banned popcorn. And marshmallows. Like... I need those to game. How else am I supposed to sustain myself?”

“What did Sunshine have to say about this new predicament?”

“Wallowed in suffering with me after school.”

“Big-bird?”

“Laughed at us.” 

“You know you could just buy them yourself.” You snickered at him so he poked you with a toe. You couldn’t help it, you had to use nicknames. He’d never given you their actual names. You had an idea though. The newspapers liked to run photos of the Crown Prince and his _elite_ group of friends. “Isn’t that what Mother-hen does though? Hence... you know... Mother-hen?”

“I guess.”

“So no more Mr. Grumpy-butt?”

“He still tries to make me eat vegetables.” Noctis pouted. You laughed out loud and tried to kick him playfully. He snatched up your ankle and tugged gently. “Don’t tell me you’re on his side. Not about vegetables.”

“...Maybe...” You stuck your tongue out at him. He ran a finger down the underside of your foot slowly. You shrieked and flailed at him. Carbuncle fled with a squeak. The little creature skittered over to Pryna and tried to bury itself in her fur. He swatted away your attempts your attempts to hit him easily, laughing as he did. 

“I give! I give!” You’d started crying almost hysterically at his continued touching of your foot. It was too much. Noctis had the grace to feet guilty for a moment. It looked like it almost hurt laughing like that. He let go of your foot and was not surprised when you flopped forward limply, wedging yourself between him and the back of the sofa. He could feel you shuddering as you came down from the giggles. “Ow.”

“Dork.” But he said it with a smile.

\---------- 

Noctis came to slowly. Back in his own room. Awake then, his brain decided. It took a few minutes for the soft fuzz of the dream world to fade from the edges of his mind. The smell of a cooked breakfast was definitely helping him to wake up a little faster. He finally released his pillow and shuffled out of bed and out his room. The too bright kitchen was already busy with both Ignis and Prompto on either side of the kitchen counter. Prompto perched precariously on a stool while Ignis made coffee. It was all very homely. 

“Morning buddy.” Prompto chirped, his own plate was already half empty. “Iggy made a great breakfast.”

“One you seem unlikely to finish.” Ignis noted. “Coffee, Noct?”

“M’good.” Noctis yawned. He almost walked into the other open stool before his body registered that he actually wanted to sit on it. 

“Of course you are. Breakfast?”

“Smells good. I mean sounds good.”

“Uh, Noct?” Prompto sounded a little panicked. “You did the uh.... thing again.” Prompto coloured slightly, glancing at Ignis. “You know... when you get... snuggly.”

“An old habit, Prompto.” Ignis reassured. “He did the same to me when we were children.”

“Oh.” The blonde visibly relaxed.

“And Gladio assures me that Noct has also done the same to him.” The advisor added.

“Not always.” Noctis protested. 

“No. But often enough to merit. Although it has reduced in frequency of late.” Ignis handed the Prince a plate, frowning as it was quickly smothered in ketchup.

“Dude, I don’t... like, mind at all.” Prompto threw himself back into the conversation. "But it’s hard to get up when I have to untangle your legs from mine at 6am.”

“Sorry. It just happens.” Noctis apologised between bites.

“You get used to it, Prompto.” Ignis sighed. “You should finish your breakfast. I believe you both have a test before lunch.”

“I knew this breakfast was too good to be true!” Prompto yelped dramatically. Noctis let the conversation become background noise. 

\---------- 

Noctis hated how his life seemed to be spiralling out of control. University classes were piling up, his additional training sessions with Ignis and Gladiolus were growing, and he had to sit on the council with increasing frequency. His _study_ sessions with Prompto were increasingly being squeezed to the early hours of the morning. Sleep was getting hard to come by. Then, to be summoned by his father to the Citadel just made his stomach roll. He hated his father’s study. Hated standing in front of that black desk detailed in gold. The words he heard shocked him from his loathing.

“I have to marry Luna?” Noctis asked with disbelief. He thought he was going to be allowed to choose a bride for himself. Just like his father had. Just like his grandfather had. 

“As per the treaty.” Regis growled. “I am just as unhappy about this as you. But Lunafreya is at least a friend and-” The King saw no point in finishing. Not when the Crown Prince had just stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

\----------- 

You’d been caught out after dark taking down a herd of spiracorn and had a swarm of goblins descend on you both. It wouldn’t have been difficult if you hadn’t been out all day and down to your last few potions. You pitched your tent at one of the havens, Bandit snuggling down next to you. You'd chosen him from a litter of plott hound puppies years ago to be your companion and he just continued to earn your love and affection everyday. You tried to ignore the pain that throbbed in your side and knee. The potion had helped, but it still hurt like a bitch. Only sleep could heal you now. Even if it was 4am already.

You sank into your dreams, waiting for the comfortable fog to welcome you. Instead, you found yourself outside the cabin. The smell of fish attacked your nostrils. 

“Not often that I wait for you.” Noctis mumbled, glancing back from his spot at the end of the pier. He had just cast a new line, so he wasn’t going anywhere. You took a tentative step, waiting for the pain. Not that it came. But your side flashed cold, making you shiver. You were glad he hadn’t seen.

“Catch anything?” You asked. Carbuncle skittered over to you under Pryna’s watchful gaze. 

“A few. I threw them back.” He answered. Keeping them had no meaning here. You took your usual spot beside him and let your gaze follow the line out into the water. Without much thought, you started to hum. It was one of those songs you’d heard as a child. Your mother had sung it to you. A lullaby of sorts.

Noctis wondered as you slowly started to add words, transitioning to singing. Had he heard the melody before? Probably not. He’d always complained when his nursemaids tried to sing to him. But this was soothing. The tension he’d felt after storming out of his father’s study was draining away. It was nice to fish in peace. No Ignis to try and hurry him along. No Gladiolus telling him he was doing it wrong. No Prompto getting bored and disturbing the fish. Just you and your voice drifting out over the water. Your song came to an end and he felt you lean on him lightly. He felt you shiver and turned his head to look at you. You looked sleepy. Noctis frowned. The weather here was always fine, so there was no way you were cold. Then he noticed the hand you had curled around your side. He’d suffered enough blows from his shield to know what that meant. An injury.

“Idiot.” He mumbled. “Come on, let’s go inside. There’s no point to fishing here, not really.” He helped you up after reeling in the line and setting his rod aside. 

“I’m okay.” You whispered. “Just cold.” 

“In we go.” He led you inside and pushed you in the general direction of the sofa so he could light the fire. When he joined you with a blanket, you were already curled up at one end. 

“Hey.” You tried to smile. 

“Gotta warm you up.” Noctis sat down as close to you as he dared and threw the blanket over you both. He was working from memories of you taking care of him. When you shivered again, he carefully threw an arm around you. You instinctively moved towards the warmth, towards him. He felt a surge of heat on his cheeks at how you just latched on to him. Was this what he always did to you? He couldn’t remember. You tried to get a little closer to him, wriggling against his chest. It wasn’t long before you went limp against him, completely gone. Noctis listened to your breathing for a few minutes. Simply glad you weren’t disappearing. You were still with him. Noctis didn’t know how long had passed before he rested his head on yours. He didn’t want to leave you. He felt a tugging at his conciousness. Probably Ignis trying to wake him. He resisted, somewhat aware of burying himself under the covers. 

“You’re gonna be okay.” He said, knowing there was no way to hear him. “I won’t let him wake me up ‘till you’re up and about again.” You were always there for him. He could do this for you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead without thinking. He was unaware of Pryna watching him, her tail wagging with pleasure at his small gesture.

Ignis was not happy when Noctis finally woke up at 2pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head this explains why Noct sleeps so goddamned much.  
> He wants to see his friend <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams aren't always just dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to inflict the actual game events on the poor boy.

Noctis tried to ignore how the newspapers were desperately trying to find old photos of him and Lunafreya from his visit to Tenebrae all those years ago. It was the only time they’d ever been together. Any scrap of information they could find had them writing articles full of nonsense. He didn’t even want to marry her. He wasn’t sure he wanted to marry anyone at the moment. He was pretty sure he’d never even been in love past a handful of crushes that he’d been heavily advised not to act on by Ignis. And now he was packing up his life to get ready to move back to the Citadel with a bride coming with him. 

He’d gone to bed and welcomed the sight of the cabin and pier. And you. Together you sat on the pier with a reassuring quiet punctuated by occasional splashes of water and the turning of pages. He enjoyed how you didn’t fuss over him, didn’t pry, didn’t care that you were leaning on him in a way that only Prompto got away with in reality. Eventually you started to shift positions a little too often, trying to get comfortable. He let out an exasperated sigh. 

“What?” You asked from your most recent position of an elbow precariously balanced on his shoulder.

“Nothing.” He reeled in the line. “Sofa time.” You nodded, assuming he was simply getting stiff from sitting without a backrest for however long you’d been outside. And while Noctis was comfy in a way that only he could be, the sofa sounded like a very good plan. Before you knew it, you were settled on the sofa with Noctis’ head on your shoulder. You knew exactly what that meant. He wanted you to read to him. 

“You sure?” You asked, turning to look at him. But all you got was a face full of hair. “It’s not about fishing.”

“Don’t care.”

With a sigh you started to read. It was almost embarrassing. You hadn’t done this for him in years. You cleared a chapter and the weight on your shoulder was starting to get uncomfortable. Noctis could feel the moment you started to wriggle, rolling your shoulder and squirming. He lifted his head and shuffled himself down the sofa just enough so that he could lay down. You looked down the moment you felt his head settle onto your lap. What the hell was he doing?

“Uh...”

“Need a pillow.” He stared up at you, daring you to challenge him. You just rolled your eyes and went back to reading. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable having him there. You were used to Carbuncle curling up in your lap after all. It certainly felt better than having his head on your shoulder. 

With a book in one hand and a comfortable warmth in your lap, you were too into reading to really think about how you were now stroking the soft fluffy thing in your lap. It took Carbuncle curling up on your shoulder and nosing your neck to realise that the small creature wasn’t in your lap and under your fingers. Noctis was. You stopped your gentle petting of his hair. Your brain screaming at you that this probably shouldn’t be happening. 

“Don’t stop.” Noctis mumbled. “Feels nice.” You tentatively started to move your hand again. It did feel nice. His hair _was_ stupidly soft between your fingers. 

\---------- 

Bandit was on edge. You could see it in how he held his ears. There had been a remarkable number of drop ships passing overhead. It was enough to make any sane person nervous. And it made the beasts in the wild skittish to have those engines roaring overhead. But the plott hound was bold in his tracking, making it easy for you to follow after him. Now he was leading you back towards the road where you’d left the beaten up truck that served as your transportation. Today, home would the Prairie Outpost. You had bounties to collect and were in need of some friendly faces. If the Head Hunter was there you would tell him about the drop ships. You hopped into the truck, Bandit leaping over you since you never really unlocked the passenger door. 

You listened to the radio half heartedly as you drove. More about the Prince and the Oracle’s wedding. Some fancy designer had made the wedding dress and people were flocking to see it. You debated just turning it off, but your CD player was busted and the noise was welcome if a little depressing. It turned to static as you turned down the dirt track that led to the outpost. You still didn’t bother turning it off. 

Bandit bounded over you the moment you opened the door and immediately scented the air. 

“Come on boy.” You nudged him in the ribcage, he was too big to step over. “Move.” The Prairie Outpost was as always, quiet. There were only so many hunters. Your companion trotted off after your prodding and you knew he would find the other dogs lurking around. You locked up the truck and strode over to the actual building that was essentially the outpost. 

“You look like you could do with a nap kid.” You glanced over to the corner. Dave was sat by the radio, a thick, weather worn notebook in his hands. 

“You too.” You smiled back. Dave cared far too much for too many people. But he was a good leader. And he had a hidden talent for knowing just when his hunters weren’t getting enough sleep. 

“Long nights lead to long hunts.” He said solemnly. You nodded. It did feel like the nights were getting longer than usual. “You finish your hunts?” You nodded again. “I’ll get your money sorted after you rest little one.” The affectionate pet name was a remnant from when you’d first become a hunter and stuck fast. 

“Thanks.” The sun was still high, so the bench out back seemed like a good place for a nap. You wouldn’t be the first hunter to nap there. And you wouldn’t be the last. You toed off your boots, settling down into a little nest of blankets. Perfect. A nap would take the edge off. You were safe here, around fellow hunters. It would be just noisy enough to stop you slipping into a deep sleep. With eyes closed and reassuring sounds around you, it was easy to slip into a light nap. 

A cold, wet nosing at the hand that slipped from your cosy bundle woke you with a start. 

“Bandit?” You whispered. Total darkness was only kept at bay by the powerful lights that ringed the outpost. You just about got your eyes to focus as Bandit trotted to the path. Pryna, the white spitz, sat waiting. “Oh.” You hurried back into your boots, tripping on the laces not quite tied properly. A glance back at the outpost told you that no one else could see her. It felt like you were a child again.

“Little one!” Dave called out. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” You looked back and gave what you hoped was a reassuring wave. You reached the pair of canines. They were waiting just out in front of the shed. Bandit sat next to Pryna, the tilt of his ears showing his concern. It was his way of telling you not safe. You’d never seen him do it while within the safety of the lights. The roar of distant engines caught your attention. Engines at night usually meant someone was fleeing something. 

Pryna huffed.

\---------- 

The night blurred into a rush of events. A black truck. A bike. A girl clearly shaken. Bandit had done what all good dogs did and let the girl pet him as two of the adults fussed around her while another spoke with Dave in a hushed voice. Eventually, as the dawn broke, the girl was bundled back into the truck, leaving two of the adults and the bike behind. No one went back to sleep. You waited out back with the hunting log, the whole outpost was tense and on edge. More so when the man who was clearly a solider went off on his own. 

“...Highness...” The word shattered through the mindless work you were doing. That title could only refer to a few people. Fewer now. You fought to hear more as you struggled to make out the voice. “... royal tomb...” That was where the soldier man had gone. Instinctively you looked out the way he’d gone hours ago, when the rain was still falling. 

“He’ll be there, Noct.” A group almost entirely in black strode out the building with purpose. The name made your hands clammy. Noct. Noctis. They were past you before you could really see their faces.

“He said he’d be here.” The one leading them turned back to scowl at the others. It was him. 

“The Marshal probably just went ahead to make sure the way was safe.” The same voice as before spoke. Older than the Prince. The one wearing glasses. Your brain fumbled for a name. Mother-hen. No. Ignis. Noctis turned back with a huff, barely breaking his stride as the others followed after him. The group left clear earshot within a few paces. The thundering of your heart in your chest only helped in drowning out whatever talk was continuing. 

You’d not expected to ever see him. He was literally the man of your dreams. You weren’t even sure if you were still breathing. You had to go before he came back. Before you made an idiot of yourself in front of a real life royal simply because he was in your dreams.

\---------- 

You were wary when you found yourself at the cabin again. That was until you saw Noctis staring out over the water, fishing rod nowhere to be seen. Wordlessly you sat next to him. You knew he was going to lean on you, it was such a habit now, but for the first time you had to try not to flinch. You covered whatever tiny movement you might have made by taking a deep breath. He didn’t need to say anything. You knew. You read the news and listened to the radio. Insomnia was gone. His father was gone. You sat there in silence with him, letting your cheek rest on the top of his head. You didn’t know when, but you’d curled an arm around him to softly stroke his hair. 

Noctis took comfort in your warmth and closeness. It didn’t matter that this was a dream. Your presence in even just his mind was enough to bring a soft blanket of calm over the storm of emotions swirling inside him. Eventually he found his voice.

“It’s all gone.” He said quietly, barely above a whisper. Acknowledgement and regret all rolled into one.

“You have your friends.” You responded softly, your breath moving his hair. “And me.” You’d not meant it to be an offer, but he took it as such. Noctis twisted, not to meet your gaze, but to bury his face just under your neck. The sheer force of his need to be held knocked you flat on your back. Especially as he curled his arms up under your shoulders, adding more weight to throw you off balance. He clutched at you, relieved when your arm wrapped around him. The other hand still cradling his head. He had been offered condolences, scoldings and shared pain. But no one had given him this simple thing. Being held and comforted. It was overwhelming. A shuddering, quiet sigh racked him. Not crying. He wouldn’t. “It’s okay.” You squeezed him just a little. 

You might be just a dream. But he needed you.

\---------- 

Noctis was sleeping in the car. Again. Ignis was alarmed at how often the now King was fleeing reality, and only sometimes seeming well rested. Today was not one of those days. Today his charge was hard to motivate. 

“We’re here.” Ignis announced, pulling into the outpost. Hoping that his voice along with the bump of coming off the road would rouse Noctis. 

“Is he okay?” Prompto asked nervously. “I mean, I know he loves sleeping but...”

“Sleep is a great healer.” Ignis admitted. “For more than just physical wounds.” He paused, glancing back at the Shield. “Gladio, if you would.”

“Gladly.” Gladiolus took no issue with being rough with the Prince. So he shoved the sleeping Noctis, just enough to force a response. “Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty.”

“...We’re here?” Noctis mumbled, somewhat coming to. 

“That we are.” Ignis confirmed. “And it would not do to leave you.” Noctis took the hint and stumbled out of the Regalia. He followed after his advisor, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “We should replenish our supply of curatives.”

“And check for Dave, we have those tags.” Gladiolus added with a rumble. Prompto flung an arm around Noctis’ neck as they walked. Far too awake for the Prince’s liking. 

“Earth to Noct? You with us, buddy?” The blonde chirped.

“Barely.” Noctis yawned. “Where are we?” 

“Old Lestallum.” Ignis offered. 

“Right.” Noctis was not about to admit that he’d forgotten there was an “Old” Lestallum. He let his gaze wander as Ignis, the one in control of their limited funds out here, haggled with the man selling things from his pick-up. There wasn’t much about in such a run down outpost. But things seemed alright. A flash of white in his peripheral vision made him turn. “Pryna?” It was her. Trotting across the road. Noctis frowned shrugging off Prompto’s arm.. He almost never saw Pryna while he was awake. He followed her with his eyes. She stopped beside a large dappled dog of a breed he didn’t know, and another that he vaguely recognised. Flicking his gaze upwards brought two people into focus. The larger was Dave. That explained the dog he recognised. The other barely registered as more than a hunter before his eyes snapped down again, Pryna had wriggled her way under the other person’s hand, earning herself a scratch behind the ears. His frown deepened into a confused scowl. He forced himself to properly notice the hunter. He was lucky that they turned at just the right moment, leaning over to fuss over Pryna and the dappled dog. A woman, in a hodgepodge of hunters gear and normal clothes, smiling at the canines. 

No. It couldn’t be.

He knew that soft smile.

It belonged in his dreams. Not here.

“Noct!” Prompto yelped, pulling him back from his unknowing step into oncoming traffic. “Dude, are you still asleep?”

“I... I just-”Noctis couldn’t get the words out. That someone he’d only ever dreamed about was _right there_ across the street.

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked, finished with his shopping.

“Uh, yeah.” Noctis mumbled, flustered more than he thought possible.

“I see you have found our next objective.” Ignis stated simply. “Dave will be glad to have the tags we found, I am sure.” Noctis’ stomach started doing back flips, he had to be half guided across the road by Prompto with a gentle hand on his back. As they approached he could hear you talking with Dave. You were everything he knew from his dreams. But real.

\---------- 

You were slightly confused by the presence of Pryna in the middle of the day, and how demanding she was being of you. You’d scratched her, made a fuss and gone back to talking with Dave. 

“Mind yourself once you leave the trail.” He had said the same thing earlier at least twice. “You have your potions?”

“I do.” You smiled sweetly. “And Bandit will be with me.”

“Take care, little one.” Dave tried to smile. But hunters didn’t always come home.

“I will.” A quick glance down told you that Pryna was gone, leaving only Bandit. She was a fickle creature to be sure. When you looked up, you saw exactly the group you’d done your utmost to avoid. The Royal entourage. 

And there was Noctis.

Staring right at you.

\---------- 

He wanted to say something. To wave. To greet you the way he always did. How hard was it to just say hey. But he just stared, gaping at the recognition he saw flash in your eyes. You’d dipped your head in a casual greeting and breezed past with an edge of panic. He’d watched you round the corner, away from him, still in shock. His years of Royal training schooling his face to a calm that he certainly didn’t feel. The conversation with Dave about the tags barely registered. Neither did the errand they ran for the scientist.

In his dreams, he felt a little more secure. Only a little. Seeing you had shaken his belief that his dreams of you and the cabin were mere fantasy. 

You were there, of course you were. Browsing the bookcase, one hand resting on a shelf.

“I saw you.” He blurted. “With Dave. The hunter.”

“I know.” You admitted quietly. “I saw you too.”

“I... You...” He stammered, struggling to find the right words. “You knew who I was. Not, like, as the Prince. King. Whatever.” He strode over. Snatching up your hand from the shelf and placing it over his heart. “You knew it was me.” You could feel his warmth. His rapid heartbeat. “I... thought... you weren’t real.”

“I... hope it’s you.” With eyes full of hope, you looked up at him. 

“Of course it is.” He frowned, he gripped your hand a little tighter. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because this is a dream.” You sighed. “And... nothing in dreams is really real.”

“If I’d have known-” He tried.

“You didn’t, neither of us did.” You wanted to pull your hand away, but he was so warm. Pryna huffed from her chosen place of the day, the back of the sofa. “I think she might have.”

“Figures.” He glared at the messenger.

“So.” The single word brought his attention back to you.

“What do we do?” He asked.

“We meet. Properly.”

“Deal.” It wasn’t lost on either of you that your hand was still over his heart, under his own hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis get's to meet the girl in his dreams.
> 
> His friends do too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the UK (where I am from) the legal drinking age is 18.  
> In Japan it's 20.  
> So for me, all of the Chocobros can legally drink.  
> Woot.

Noctis wanted to run straight for the beach. To the place Pryna had showed him. Where he very much hoped you’d be. It had taken all of his will power not to just head straight to the beach the moment they’d parked. Since learning you were real almost two weeks ago, to not have met you in all those years, it had eaten at him. But of course Ignis had insisted on dealing with Dino’s current request. Noctis may have agreed a little too quickly to the reporter’s next request. Then finally, they headed towards the beach. Gladiolus insisted that they camp despite the nearby caravan. The weather was fair, so Ignis had agreed. Noctis waited for the right moment, after camp was set up, to walk the beach. Noctis wandered, hoping he hadn’t missed you. While his walking was aimless, he kept searching. 

Finally, Noctis saw you. Right at the end of the beach, at the edge of the water. You sat far enough back that the tide couldn’t touch you. The dog he’d seen you with skipped back and forth with the movement of the waves, snapping at the froth playfully. The sight of you, simply gazing out over the water, wasn’t new. But this feeling of his heart in his throat was new. With a deep breath, or three, to try and steady his nerves, he closed the distance between the two of you. Noctis wasn’t sure if the glance you gave him as he sat down as close as he dared was reassuring or not. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t even get a simple hello or hey out. His lips had glued themselves shut. Well... there was one thing he could do.

\---------- 

Ignis watched as Noctis began a slow amble along the beach, heading towards the cliffs that marked the end of the walk-able area. There were few people around as the day started to fade into the evening, and his charge was only a shout away. It wasn’t like he could go far. He would be safe while dinner was prepared. After several minutes Ignis glanced up from his cooking preparations and was alarmed to see Noctis at the very far end of the beach. Petting a dog by the looks of things. The advisor frowned. The dog would have an owner somewhere nearby.

Ignis’ eyebrows shot up when his next check on his charge had him sitting near what must be the owner of the dog, a hunter he guessed from the colours of the clothing. His jaw dropped when Noctis flopped sideways, his head landing squarely in the lap of his companion, twisting just enough so that he was face up.

“Gladio, would you mind the stew?”

\---------- 

Noctis looked up at you, relieved to see a smile looking down at him.

“Hey.” You said softly, pink rising on your cheeks.

“Hey.” He replied nervously. His heart rate and yours had sky rocketed now that he was touching you. A grumpy huff made you both look towards Bandit, who was looking pointedly at Noctis.

“Bandit.” You sighed. 

“Yours?”

“Yeah.” The waves lapped at the quiet that washed over you both. You kept glancing between Noctis, apparently well on his way to nap time, and Bandit who’d gone back to chasing the waves. It felt unreal to have him actually there in your lap. It was so tempting to simply slip a hand into his hair, to actually feel him. You attention was just drawn to him. He was exactly the person you knew from your dreams. 

“Noct.” The voice shocked you both. You were too used to being together at the cabin alone. Noctis sat up fast enough to make his head spin.

“Iggy?” Ignis frowned, it sounded very much like Noctis’ was on the verge of sleeping.

“Would your _friend_ like to join us for dinner?” Ignis glared at you. You did your best to hold his piercing gaze. It felt like he was analysing you.

“You want?” Noctis asked, looking over his shoulder at you. 

“Absolutely.” You grinned at him. He’d told you great things about Ignis’ cooking.

“Sweet.” Noctis got to his feet causing Bandit to scamper over. He held out his hand to help you up. “Come on.” You didn’t miss the spasm of displeasure across Ignis’ face. But you took Noctis’ hand anyway. Ignis did not miss how it took a little longer than expected for Noctis to let go of your hand. Nor how the two of your playfully bumped shoulders as you walked. It was like seeing Noctis and Prompto together to some degree. Bandit trotted wide circles around the group after a tentative sniff and growl at Ignis. His fur hackles were only just barely raised. Too many new faces. 

“Oh, and who is this?” Gladiolus rumbled as you stepped up onto the haven. Ignis’ distrust was obvious to the others. 

“A friend?” Prompto asked quietly.

“And what brings you to our camp?” Gladiolus growled protectively. Stepping between you and Noctis, ignoring how Bandit curled his lip. 

“My friend.” You answered firmly. “Noct.”

“It’s concerning when I don’t know Noct’s new friends.” The shield grumbled, folding his arms. “Even if they are hunters.” Noctis rolled his eyes, collapsing into his camping chair. 

“Sucks to be you then.” That earned you a giggle from the blonde. Ignis frowned at your response to the shield, starting to dish up the meal he’d prepared.

“Don’t get cocky, princess.” He full on snarled at you this time.

“Oh shit.” Prompto whimpered as Gladiolus took a threatening step towards you.

“What you gonna do about it, Big-bird?” Probably not the best thing to say, but your experience with the male hunters had taught you to stand your ground. Banter with them. It did not seem to be working. A snort of laugh snapped the tension. Everyone looked bewildered at Noctis, who was trying to hold in his laugher. But that just set both you and Prompto off sniggering. 

“It’s not that funny.” Gladiolus pouted. His tough man front completely faded.

“Sorry big guy.” You tried to smile at him. Bandit sat on his haunches, something he’d not do if he didn’t think you were safe. “But... you are big and... well... Noct told me about the tattoo.”

“Oh come on.” Noctis sighed. “She’s cool, okay?” 

“Did she really call him that?” Prompto whispered behind his hand. 

“She did.” Noctis had a barely noticeable sparkle in his eye. Ignis begrudgingly handed you a mug of stew . Under any other circumstances he would have loathed to give a guest a meal in such a manner, but he was unsure about you. You sat next to Noctis, who’d given up on his chair when he remembered that there weren’t enough to go around. Ignis was curious about how Noctis seemed to care about such a thing suddenly. And how you were just glad to accept the steaming mug of stew and torn hunk of bread. 

“Thanks.” You smiled. “I’ve heard great things about your cooking.”

“Have you now?” Ignis asked. He’d not expected such warmth from you already. He watched as you broke off some bread, dipped it into the stew, waited for it to cool and then let the dog take it gently from you. 

“He wasn’t lying.” Your praise for his cooking echoed that of Prompto’s when he’d first visited Noctis’ apartment. 

“So... your dog?” Prompto asked between mouthfuls.

\---------- 

Ignis watched with quiet amusement as Noctis walked you to the caravan. Noctis had not been a gentleman, ever, despite all of Regis’ efforts. And now there he was, attempting to say goodbye awkwardly. There would be a certain amount of ribbing when he returned.

“So, what do we think?” Gladiolus asked, knocking back the dregs of his beer. 

“She’s nice.” Prompto chirped. “Anyone with a dog is cool in my book.”

“You would say that.” Gladiolus chucked. “But she knew more than anyone but us should know.”

“She did.” Ignis agreed. 

“You believe them? About the dreams?”Gladiolus asked.

“I do.” Ignis admited. The mention of the dessert from Tenebrae were a shock to the system. Only those who knew the young Royal intimately knew of his love, and inability to name, the dessert. Then, there had been the casual touches. A hand on the arm, a poke of the cheek, a toe or knee to the leg. For most, it would mean nothing. But for Ignis watching Noctis, it meant the world.

“You think we’ll see her again?” Prompto mused, stretching his hands up towards the sky. 

“I most certainly believe so.” Ignis said softly.

\----------- 

“I do believe something is happening up ahead.” Ignis said as they headed towards the hunter’s main outpost. They’d rounded out a batch of hunts and finally found enough frogs to satisfy Sania.

“I hear music!” Prompto cheered. “A party?”

“Must be some kind of celebration.” Gladiolus suggested. Pulling into Meldacio, Ignis was forced to park a little further out that he was usually able to. There was a whole cluster of cars and trucks parked up, almost blocking the road.

“Do we just... join?” Prompto asked nervously, picking at his fingernails the moment he was out of the car. “...It’s not like we were invited.” Noctis shrugged nonchalantly, sliding out of his seat. Not being invited had rarely been an issue in his life.

“At the least, we must find Sania to dispose of these creatures.” Ignis said firmly, shutting both his and Noctis’ doors. 

“I’ll get them.” Gladiolus rumbled. He was already at the trunk, fishing out the box they’d constructed from vegetable shipping boxes and tape they’d scrounged up from Six only knew where. “Let’s go.” The four of them walked down the road, towards the far end where they knew Sania to be, but along the way they found themselves in front of Ezma. She was out of her chair, mingling with her hunters for once.

“Well met young hunters, Prince Noctis.” She nodded to them all. “Come to join our celebration?”

“What are we celebrating?” Noctis asked, letting his gaze wander from the old woman. There were dozens of hunters all with drinks. Some sitting on makeshift benches while others wandered between small clusters of people. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he saw you near the edge of a group, sitting with Bandit at your feet.

“Two of the hunters wed. Joined under the Six.” She explained, eyeing up Noctis during his inattention. “There are few moments of light in this darkness.” Gladiolus snagged the collar of Noctis’ jacket before he could move away prematurely. “You are brothers with the hunters. Drink and celebrate.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Ignis bowed. 

“Yeah. Uh. Thanks.” Noctis mumbled. “We will.”

“Let’s find Sania first.” Gladiolus rumbled. “Get rid of these things.” The croaking from the box was at least a little muffled.

“Such kindness, to assist the scientist.” Ezma smiled. “Run your errand. Then enjoy the company of your brothers and sisters.” It didn’t take long to hand over the creatures. Sania complained about the noise from such a large gathering and shooed them away. Noctis tried to be smooth as he snatched up two drinks from a hunter who was giving them out like candy. 

“Not gonna share?” Gladiolus chuckled as Noctis walked off without a word.

“I do believe he might have already have a companion in mind.” Ignis smirked. Noctis skirted around the cluster of hunters and was pleased to see you still alone on your fallen log of a bench.

“Hi.” He blurted.

“Noct.” You smiled at him. “You’re here.” You’d already had a drink, just enough to feel a little floaty. Seeing Noctis in front of you made you feel particularly warm inside.

“Here.” He held out the drink, only realising now that it looked a bit _questionable_. Not quite the colour he’d expected.

“Home brew.” You laughed. “Good choice.” You still took it from him.

“The only choice apparently.” Noctis flopped down beside you. “Hey, boy.” He reached down to scratch between Bandit’s ears, oblivious to how he was essentially reaching between your legs to do so. He earned himself a rough lick as a reward before sitting back. But you weren’t looking at him, you were looking past him and waving. He glance back to where he’d come from and saw his friends ambling over.

“We meet again.” Ignis raised his drink to you. Plastic cups be damned. Gladiolus did the same, but immediately downed about half of his drink.

“Hi.” Prompto chirped, slipping down beside Noctis on the other side to you. “Do you know the couple?”

“Sort of. We all know each other here.” You answered. Ignis and Gladiolus settled themselves on some overturned crates covered with blankets. “It’s rare for us to all be in the same place.”

“It’s good. Free beer.” Gladiolus grinned. 

“Dave’s very own home brew.” You informed him with a wink. 

“Never thought he had it in him.” Gladiolus chuckled.

“So, what happens?” Prompto asked, drinking just a little too quickly out of nerves.

“We drink, we eat,” You pointed over towards a spit roast that had been set up, “we have a good time.” You shrugged. “These don’t exactly happen often.”

“Dancing.” Prompto noted with excitement. Noctis’ eye roll at his comment damped his spirits. “Maybe later?”

“More drinks first I think.” You laughed. “Anyway, to the happy couple.” Everyone raised their drinks to meet yours. “Cheers.” 

“Cheers.” 

\--------- 

Noctis was more than content. It was probably in part because of Dave’s home brew. Maybe. But he more thought it was because of the warmth on either side of him. Both you and Prompto were leaning on him in the way that only people who had been drinking would. And Noctis couldn’t remember when he’d slipped an arm around your waist, but it felt right to have it there. To have you close. If it wasn’t for the fact that the others were here, he could have mistaken it for the cabin. The music lurching between moods out from nearby one of the cabins sort of ruined that though. It was still good. They were far enough that they could talk easily. Still comfortable.

“I think Sunshine needs some water.” You giggled, reaching across Noctis to poke the blonde’s freckled nose. 

“I think you all need some water.” Ignis sighed. Gladiolus had not been helpful before he’d gone to talk to Dave. He drank too fast for the others too keep up but kept bringing drinks over. At least he’d had the good grace to drink any of the extra drinks rather than give anyone ideas. 

“We’re good, Iggy.” Prompto grinned. “Besides, do you see any water?”

“We have some in the Regalia.” 

“No.” Prompto whined.

“Come on, Specs. It’s a party.” Noctis attempted, finishing off his drink.

“Oh oh. We gotta dance at a party.” Prompto lept to his feet, almost pulling Noctis up with him. 

“Do we?” Noctis groaned.

“Oh, we do.” You laughed, standing to join Prompto. With both sources of warmth gone Noctis sighed. “Come on Mr. Grumpy-pants.” You held out your hand for him. “Dance with me.” Noctis froze for a moment. Dancing was not his strong suit. But your hand was definitely inviting. 

“Iggy! Let’s dance!” Prompto didn’t wait for a response. Despite being smaller he was able to pull the taller man to his feet. “It’ll be great!”

“Come on, Noct.” You smiled weakly. The disappointment he could see creeping onto your face spurred him to act. He used your hand to pull himself up. Once up, he didn’t let go. He kept your hand in his. He could blame his warm cheeks on the alcohol. You and Prompto led the others over to where there was a small gaggle of semi-drunk hunters dancing haphazardly. This was not the sort of dancing Noctis or Ignis had grown up with. It was utterly chaotic. The music drowned out anything but shouts or careful talking right in ears. 

Prompto started to move to the beat almost immediately, dragging Ignis behind him. Ignis stood out like a sore thumb in the loose atmosphere. Noctis was pretty sure he did too. The combination of the alcohol in his system and your hand still in his gave him the courage to let go a little. He tried to find the beat like you did, tried to mimic the movements he saw around him. Thumbs up from Prompto told him he wasn’t making a complete ass of himself as the songs progressed. At some point Prompto had latched back onto him and the three of you started pulling dorky moves as a group. Prompto’s sheer excitement was contagious. Noctis could admit he was having a good time even if his knee was starting to ache. The music changed slightly, it was still energetic and bouncy, but more pop than full on party dance music. 

“Iggy! Do the twirly thing!” Prompto squeaked, scurrying back to the advisor and snatching up one of his hands. “The twirly thing!” He repeated a little louder. Noctis watched your reaction as Ignis conceded to Prompto’s request. The wistful look in your eye gave him an idea. He’d learnt to dance at the same time as Ignis. If Ignis could do it, he could to. And he would do it better. He pulled you close carefully. Somehow through all of the dancing he’d managed to keep hold of your hand.

“Shall we show them how it’s done?” He suggested, carefully moving one of your hands up to his shoulder. That set you off in nervous giggles and you could feel your face burning. “Here.” He took your other hand firmly in his and held it up, dipping his other down to your waist. “Follow my lead.”

“Noct, I... can’t...I can’t dance like this.” You stammered. He could feel you curl your fingers into his shoulder.

“You’ll be fine. No one is watching.” He took a step forward, forcing you back a step to match him. “See? You got this.”

“I so do not.” You said just barely loud enough to hear, clutching at his hand desperately. He could feel your nerves. 

“You do.” Then he started moving. It was baby steps at first, him guiding you through the basics. It was clunky and there were more than a few stepped on toes. But eventually he was twirling you out and back in, revelling in the laugher when he had your back against his chest. He guided you around the others, dancing circles around Ignis who currently had Prompto nuzzling drunkly into his chest half asleep. Ignis was attempting to convince the blonde that they should go sit back down but Prompto was having none of it. Eventually you dropped your head to Noctis’ shoulder. Dance time was clearly over. “Okay, got it.” He drew you out of the crowd, leaving the other two behind. “Where is everyone gonna sleep? This place does not have enough beds.” He mumbled to himself.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I slept in my truck.” You yawned. The dancing had exhausted you and the alcohol wanted you to sleep. You clutched at his arm, your cheek squished against his shoulder. “I’ve got blankets.” 

“You have a truck?” He asked. When you attempted to nod but ended up just rubbing your face against his sleeve. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?” 

“You... you don’t...” You laughed, cheeks totally red, before your brain managed to process what he probably meant. “... the Regalia? Here? But-”

“We had to drive something.” Noctis cut you off. Out of the corner of his eye, Noctis saw Gladiolus make his excuses to the hunter he had been chatting with and start to shadow at a semi-reasonable distance. Noctis wriggled his fingers, adjusting his grip on your hand just a little. “Let’s grab the blankets from yours.” He wanted to see just what you drove around in. “I am not trying to get the keys from Ignis right now.” He caught the look you gave him. “Roof’s down.” 

“Mine’s over here.” You led him towards the middle of the parked trucks and wove between them to yours. Noctis really hoped his shock when you jumped up into the bed of a beaten up pick-up wasn’t as plain as day on his face. “Blankets should be...” You trailed off, fiddling with the lock box that was almost never locked up against the cabin. Popping it open, you smiled to see the blankets you had were still there. “Perfect.” You gathered them up and knocked the lid shut, wincing at the clang. 

“You don’t lock anything?” Noctis asked. 

“Says the guy who left the roof of his convertible down.” That even after the drinks and dancing, you were still the same made him smile softly at you. He helped you down, not that you needed it, making sure to weave his fingers back in with yours.

“Come on, car’s this way.” With a gentle tug Noctis led you out of the cluster of trucks and over to where the Regalia waited. He stopped with you by the side of the sleek car, glancing at your face. He hadn’t expected to see tears welling up in your eyes. “Hey, hey.” He carefully cupped your cheeks, brushing away the tear that had escaped with his thumb. Even through the content fog that had settled in his brain, he knew crying was bad. “What-”

“You... I...” You tried, sniffing away the words you wanted to say. You remembered when he’d told you that the Regalia was the only place he really got time with his dad. One of the few places he could sleep and feel rested. But your tongue was heavy and drunken sleepiness was overwhelming now that you’d stopped moving. “... just tired.” 

“Give me those.” He took the blankets from you and threw them into the back seats. “In.”

“In?” You watched wide-eyed as he vaulted the door. He settled into his usual spot, moving the blankets around him. 

“Come on.” This time it was him holding out his hand to you. It felt like being back in the cabin. Just you and him. You carefully climbed over the door, slipping down into what was usually Gladiolus’ seat. You crawled over to Noctis, glad that he drew you towards him, twisting so you both your legs stretched out across the seats. Noctis stuffed a blanket behind him, he’d need the padding for his back. You settled into his chest as he dragged the other blanket over you both. He remembered this feeling. Warm and comfortable. Even with your hair threatening to go in his mouth. 

“Noct?” You mumbled, looking up at him.

“Yeah?” 

“G’night.” You pressed a feather light kiss to his jaw, the best you could manage with him holding you so securely. Noctis was stunned for a moment too long. He felt you go slack against him, sleep claiming you. 

“Night.” He whispered. Waking you up wasn’t what he wanted at all. He waited, finding your hand under the blanket. The hand he’d been holding for a large part of the night. He started to stroke lazy circles, his awareness starting to slip. He remained concious for enough to be aware of Gladiolus walking up to the car. 

Gladiolus could see the second the Prince fell asleep in how all the lines on his face just disappeared. He’d followed the pair since they’d stopped dancing, amused at the hand holding and soft looks. The shield leaned on the car door for a moment. He’d expected to stumble on the pair in an at least semi compromising situation. Not literally sleeping together. He watched them for a few minutes until he heard scuffling around his feet. 

“Hey boy.” Bandit was sniffing around his boots and along the side of the car. “Looking for your master?” He smirked when Bandit stretched up to put his front paws on the door. “She’s with my master.” When the dog whimpered, Gladiolus scratched him behind the ears. “They’ll be fine. We’ll watch over them.” 

\---------- 

Prompto was heavy on his back, very much out for the count, as Ignis searched for his charge. With so many people around sleeping in all sorts of places it had been hard. And the lingering alcohol in his own system had stopped his usually sharp mind from functioning properly. That and Prompto’s distractable nature had been amplified until he’d fallen asleep. Since he was unable to simply leave the young man out cold somewhere, he’d decided to manhandle the blonde onto his back so that he could carry him. It took far too long for him to realise that the Regalia was the only place he had yet to search. When he saw Gladiolus sitting on the ground, leaning back against the car, he knew Noctis had to be there. Relief flooded his system.

“Iggy? You okay there?” Gladiolus called out softly. 

“Fine. Noct?” Ignis couldn’t keep the quaver of concern out of his voice.

“Both Prince and princess are asleep.” He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. “Together.”

“Together.” Ignis repeated. It clicked when he identified the dog beside the Shield as Bandit. Noctis was with you.

“Together.” Gladiolus confirmed. “Don’t worry, they didn’t do anything. He was a gentleman.”

“Good. I don’t know-”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Gladiolus hand waved the matter away. “How’s the kid?” Ignis could still feel steady breaths on his neck and a pulse on his back.

“Dehydrated and likely to have a hangover.”

“Go. Find a spot for you both to sleep.”

“But Noct-”

“I’ve got Noct. Besides, two guard dogs are better than one.” Gladiolus chuckled, letting a hand rest on Bandit’s back.

“But-”

“Iggy. Go. Noct’d be disappointed if you didn’t take care of Prompto.” There was a pause. Gladiolus could have sworn he could see the cogs turning in the advisor's head. He’d not wanted to pull the disappointment card, but it looked like Ignis needed sleep just as badly as Prompto.

“I will be back first thing in the morning.” Ignis shifted Prompto’s weight on his back.

“Course you will.” Gladiolus watched as Ignis slowly walked away, glancing back more than a few times. 

\---------- 

Gladiolus heard the soft mumblings signalling that Noctis was waking up. The Prince had slept through the night with minimal tossing and turning. A rare solid night of sleep. Gladiolus wanted to give you a pat on the back.

“Morning...” He heard you mumble.

“...Morning.” He also heard Noctis’ sleepy reply. Gladiolus felt guilty for eavesdropping on what, had it been him with a girl, he would have wanted to be a private moment. But duty and the lack of an actual room meant that there he was, sitting in the dirt with a dog in his lap. A different sense of duty forced him to knock on the car door behind him. The dual sharp intake of breath wasn’t unexpected.

“Both awake?” Gladiolus made his presence known.

“Is that...?” You didn’t even have to finish your question.

“Yeah. It’s me.” Gladiolus chuckled. “Get up, Iggy’ll be here any minute.”

“Can you... give us a minute?” Came Noctis’ voice.

“I am not moving from this spot.” The shield enjoyed the silence that followed. “Have your minute in the car.”

“Seriously?” Noctis groaned. Gladiolus just laughed. He was relieved when, less than a minute later, both you and Noctis hopped out of the car looking only slightly dishevelled. Less getting down and dirty, more deep sleep cuddles. “Have a good night?”

“Shut up.” Noctis flushed. You just pulled the blankets in your hands up to partly hide your face. 

“I’ll get you both some water.” Gladiolus didn’t bother to hide his grin. You leaned back against the car.

“Was he there all night?” You freaked out internally. The nod from Noctis didn’t help. “Oh, Six.”

“Here.” Gladiolus returned from his rummage through the trunk, managing three bottles in one hand.

“I do believe we might need some more of those.” Ignis strode over, Prompto limply walking behind him. The blonde didn’t look so good. “And the painkillers if you would.”

“You okay there blondie?” Gladiolus rumbled. Prompto flinched with a whimper. “No then.”

“I see you are both fairing better than Prompto.” You couldn’t read the look in Ignis’ eyes when he looked at you. “Will you be joining us for breakfast?”

“I... uh...” It took Noctis’ hand on the small of your back for you to answer. “Sure?”

\---------- 

Noctis was disappointed when you left almost immediately after breakfast. But he understood. Dave had come over and given you marching orders reluctantly, apologising as he did so. You headed out with both you and Bandit with a slice of toast each in your mouth. Ignis could not hide his horror when he realised both you and the dog would eat in the truck as you drove. Noctis was more concerned at that point that Prompto had disappeared into one of the cabins looking very pale.

“I’ll check on him.” Gladiolus announced after five minutes. “Probably throwing up.” He added with a sigh. He snatched up the bottle of water that Prompto had been nursing on his way towards the cabin Prompto had dashed into. Ignis waited until the shield was behind a closed door before moving to sit next to Noctis.

“So.” Ignis started. “Would you like to tell me what happened?” Noctis nearly choked on his coffee. 

“Excuse me?”

“I came to find you. And found you with her.”

“We didn’t-” Noctis’ flash of panic told Ignis plenty.

“I know.” Ignis assured him. “I merely need to make sure you understand something.” Noctis squirmed in place. “Your betrothal to Lunafreya ended the moment Insomnia was attacked. It was part of a treaty that can now never take place.” Noctis nodded. “We know she is alive, and we will go to her aid. We would do that regardless.” Another nod. “We do not know what will be demanded of us in Altissia. But for the moment... you are free to act as you wish.” 

“Free.” Noctis repeated, unsure.

“Yes. Free.” Ignis confirmed. “Unconstrained by any politics.”

“Iggy, I don’t-”

“I have not seen you so content in the presence of anyone like that. Not since... before.” Ignis struggled to reference the accident that marked a clear change in his childhood playmate and companion. 

“I’ve known her almost as long as you.” Noctis said softly. “Maybe longer.”

“And yet... you laughed and smiled with her.” Ignis smiled at the memory of the beach, back when he was trying to judge. “I can only guide you Noct. But this. Now. If you know your feelings towards her. This is when you have to act.” He took a shaky breath. “If you wish to. Only if you wish to.”

“Ignis, I-”

“I see Gladio is back with Prompto.” Ignis cut in. “If it’s not too much, think on what I said. Please.” Noctis nodded as the others rejoined them.

“I think he’s done throwing up.” Gladiolus had an arm under Prompto, the younger man leaning into his chest. “Wobbly though.”

“A short drive, maybe to a motel, I think.” Ignis brushed some invisible dirt from his cuffs. “Then we all can rest a little more soundly.”

“And shower.” Gladiolus added. “He definitely needs a shower.” Noctis followed the others on the slow walk back to the car. His mind was frantically replaying what Ignis had said to him.

Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing the hunters wedding/party/thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies. Lots of puppies.

Puppies. Noctis had dreamed of puppies twice already. And here he was again, deep in the clutches of the dream that Pryna was determined to show him. He sat cross legged with the puppies crawling all over his lap trying to glare at Pryna, and failing. They all looked like small, clumsy versions of Bandit. One particular pup, a girl, had his finger in it’s mouth, mouthing at it.

“Why puppies?” Pryna ignored his question, picking up a pup by the scruff and carrying a few paces from the Royal. She set the youngster down as she lay down, and set to washing it with her tongue. But her eyes stayed on Noctis as she worked. The others were mainly settling, finding warm nooks to start dozing in. “What do puppies have to do with anything?” He asked softly, running his hands over soft puppy fur. Pryna knew the answer to his question, not that she would answer.

\----------

They wandered the main arcade of Lestallum after lunch. Somehow along the way Prompto and Gladiolus had acquired some street food much to Ignis’ annoyance. Noctis tried not to get excited with every dog he saw as they walked. When he’d paused outside a tiny pet shop, his excitement rapidly faded when he realised the breed was all wrong. He was starting to feel frustrated.

“S’cuse me.” Gladiolus looked towards the woman’s voice that called out to them. One of the power plant workers trotted over, her uniform unzipped in the way they all seemed to wear them when they weren’t working. “You the boys that help Holly sometimes? The hunters?”

“If we are?” Gladiolus put himself between the engineer and Noctis instinctively.

“She needs another hunter. Or hunters. She didn’t really say why.” She shrugged. “Go see her if you want a job.” 

“I guess we can help the lady again.” Gladiolus grinned. “Besides we could use the money, right?” He added as the worker left them with a friendly wave.

“We could. Let us see what Holly needs.” Ignis nodded. They started the walk up to the power plant, the shield devouring the last of the food from it’s paper wrapping. No one expected a fully fledged hunter to be with Holly. Noctis didn’t recognise him from the party. But then he’d been so focused on you the whole time.

“I thought you needed a hunter?” Gladiolus frowned.

“She does.” The hunter sighed. The hunter wasn’t you, so Noctis zoned out of the conversation before it had even started.

“He usually helps me, Dave sends him to me on the regular.” Holly explained. “But...”

“I’m here on other business. But Holly is insisting.”

“The vet can wait.” Holly huffed, hand on her hips.

“Holly, it’s for the hunter’s dogs. I’m expected to get him there.”

“We need you here. The power plant can’t fail.” 

“Come on Holly. There’s pups that need their shots.” Noctis’ wandering attention was caught. Pups. Puppies.

“We’ll take them. The vet.” Noctis blurted.

“Can we?” Prompto squealed.

“You guys have room in your car?” The hunter asked.

“We do.” Ignis glanced at Noctis, the excitement was clear in his eyes even though his face was schooled to passiveness. “We can take on your errand for you, if you would handle Holly’s request.”

\-----------

You had smelled better, you decided. But it was worth it. When the call had come in that the last of the three bitches was about to give birth you’d broken the speed limit repeatedly to get home in time. You weren’t always needed. But with two litters at 6 weeks and 10 weeks each already, an extra set of hands was needed with the newborns. And being the daughter of the breeder meant you were the first choice amongst the hunters to head out to help. Even if you’d come from the complete wrong direction to pick up the vet on your way. So here you were, back at home, carrying a pile of towels and a few choice old stuffed toys over to the barn. To the waiting new puppies.

\----------

Noctis was impatient for the entire car ride to the farm, all but springing out the car as they pulled up. He could hear the cries and yelps of what sounded like hundreds of young dogs. It took a moment to realise that he was looking around desperately. Where were the dogs?

“Thank you, boys.” The vet dipped his head to the group. “If I could have my bag, I can get to work.”

“Sure thing.” Gladiolus made short work of pulling out the large black bag, handling it with care. 

“Is that-?” Prompto asked.

\---------- 

Over the din of the puppies you’d not heard the car, but when you heard Bandit barking gleefully you knew someone welcome had arrived. And that probably meant by car. You switched out the old blankets for the clean ones in the mother’s nesting boxes, their safe havens now, and put the soft toys into the appropriate pens. Excited yaps came from the slightly older pups when they realised they had new things to play with. You debated cleaning yourself up for a split second before deciding, no. Anyone coming to the farm knew what kind of place it was. And that with puppies came dirty and grime. You opened the barn door, noting that Bandit wasn’t nearby. He would usually wait by the door, banned from entering until the youngsters had their shots. You saw the new arrivals and their fancy car. Your heart warmed at the sight.

Bandit was giving paw to Noctis, kicking up dust with his wagging tail. 

“Noct!” You called, jogging over. “Hi.” You saw something on his face under the smile that you couldn’t read.

“Hey.” It was hard to miss the warmth in his voice. “We brought the vet.”

“It’s good to see you.” The man in question waved with his free hand.

“Mum’s in the house if you want to check in with her first.” You suggested. “Pups can wait until you’ve had a drink.”

“Thank you little one.” The vet smiled. “I’ll speak with your mother.” 

“Little one.” Gladiolus chuckled. “A lot of people call you that.” You watched as the vet let himself into the house.

“A lot of people remember me as a little girl surrounded by puppies.” You shrugged.

“Bet you were cute.” Prompto grinned.

“She was.” Noctis mumbled to no one in particular. A twitch of a smile passed across Ignis’ face at the young royals comment.

“Are you sticking around?” You asked cautiously. “Mum’s always happy to have guests.” You added quickly.

“Can we see the puppies?” Prompto squeaked.

“Of course you can.” You laughed at his enthusiasm. “Come on, let’s say hi to mum and then you can see them.”

\---------- 

Of course you couldn’t let the guys in with the newborns. Not without getting them clean of any outside germs and you didn’t think the blonde would stand still long enough for that. The six week olds were off limits until they’d had their first round of shots, but the ten week olds were fine. The moment you’d let Prompto and Noctis into the pen, the blonde had fallen to his knees and rolled to the floor, instantly mobbed by the puppies. He giggled as you and Noctis skirted around him. Gladiolus and Ignis remained outside, leaning over the edge with warm looks.

Noctis leaned against the high fence than was the edge of the pen while you jumped up to sit on it next to him. One of the pups ambled over to Noctis, choosing his boot as a pillow over the noise of Prompto and the others. You nudged Noctis with your thigh.

“You made a friend.” You smiled.

“A sleepy one.” Noctis mused. 

“A kindred spirit.” Ignis chimed in. “I’d never thought about where the hunters got their companions from before. It makes sense that there is a breeder who caters specifically to them.”

“Was Bandit from here?” Noctis asked, leaning a little more into your leg.

“Yup. I got to choose from the littler first. Before anyone else.” Your gaze was soft as you watched the youngsters play. “He was a gift from my mum.”

“Do they get trained much?” Gladiolus asked.

“Mum does the basics. People. Car rides. Loud noises. Chocobos. Some of the smaller beasties.” You recited the list with ease. “We get them through the fear and socialisation issues. Then it’s up to the hunter to actually train the dog they choose.”

“Good.” Gladiolus huffed. “Dogs respond best to a single master. Especially the hunters.” Your hand had made its way to Noctis’ shoulder. You were steading yourself. You really were.

“How often do you get puppies?” Prompto’s question was barely heard over the yapping.

“Mum breeds the bitches carefully. I’m sure she’s got a book filled with all the hunters and their dogs, keeping track of when someone might need some new dogs.”

“A wise woman.” Ignis was pleased with your answer. “And Prompto, that really is not hygenic at all.”

“I could die happy right now.”

“Yes, let’s not have that.” Ignis’ sighed. “A bath maybe?”

“Bath?” Prompto sat bolt upright causing several of the puppies to slide down his torso to his lap and the floor.

“If we could?” Ignis directed his unfinished question to you.

“Sure. Just ask at the house. Mum’ll point you in the direction of a bathroom.” You looked the blonde up and down quickly. “Or the wetroom.”

“I’ll leave it to your mother’s discretion.” Ignis smirked knowingly. “Prompto?”

“Woohoo! Bath time!” Prompto cheered. He jumped to his feet and vaulted the fence of the pen. He trailed after Ignis much like one of the puppies he’d just left. 

Gladiolus chuckled as the pair left before casting his gaze over you and Noctis. He saw little things that made him glad for his charge. Eventually, he stretched out his shoulders. A clear sign of imminent movement.

“I’m gonna go, stretch my legs.” Gladiolus announced. “Check the perimeter and all that.” He added with a wink. He mock saluted with two fingers as he pushed himself away from the pen. “See you back at the house.” You waited until the door was securely shut before you slid down from your perch to stand beside Noctis. You didn’t miss how he held his breath, it made your heart thunder in your chest. The puppies swarmed to you for a moment. But when you didn’t fuss over them, they went back to playing amongst themselves. Mouthing at tails and ears. All except the one that was still snoozing on Noctis’ boot. 

Noctis could feel his cheeks warming now that you were right by his side. He was alone with you, not in a dream, and with no alcohol in sight. You were so close to him. He tried to act normal, like nothing had changed. But it had. To him at least. He tried to make his next move casual, like he just needed to stretch his arm out along the fence behind you. Six, he felt so cheesy. He regretted borrowing one of the Shield’s books. But it was the only thing he had to work from. Relief flooded him when you moved into the space he’d made. He tried to slow down his breathing, calm down just a little. When you rested your head on his shoulder, he had the confidence to curl his arm around your waist. His hand felt heavy as he brought it to rest on your hip. 

“Noct?” He almost froze.

“Yeah?” He hated that his voice cracked.

“I’m glad you’re here.” You said softly, leaning into him more.

“Me too.” His voice was just above a breath. He barely knew what to do. He only knew he didn’t want to let go. “It’s nice. Here. With you.” He fumbled for the words that usually came naturally. 

Quiet washed over you both as you simply watched the puppies frolic. You shifted carefully to get more comfortable, twisting so that you were well and truly flush against him. You kept your attention on the puppies, you couldn’t look at Noctis. You knew it would be too much even though you’d been cuddled up like this before. Noctis was pleased to see your cheeks looked just as red as his felt when he glanced at you. Maybe. Just maybe. 

Wordlessly, he brought a hand up to touch your cheek, turning your face too look at him with a gentle touch. You didn’t resist. Nerves made him freeze up for a moment. You tried to smile at him, partly to hide your nervous disbelief that this was even happening. Rational thought vanished from Noctis’ mind at that smile. That smile he’d known for so long. That smile he _loved_. He leaned down and his lips touched yours. It was a whisper of a kiss, barely there. 

It wasn’t enough.

You reached up and with a hand on his neck, pulled him closer. You needed to feel more of his lips on yours. Noctis responded with glee, turning his body to be flush with yours. There was a frightened yelp from near his feet before you could get lost in each other. You snapped apart and looked down in panic as Noctis’ foot flinched. He’d not only rolled the puppy off his boot in his eagerness, it looked like he’d either kicked or trodden on it too.

“Shit shit shit shit.” Noctis flailed with his hands as he dropped instantly to a crouch. “Sorry. Shit. Sorry.” You put your hand on his back, trying not to laugh at the situation. The poor thing would be okay. It hadn’t been intentional. Besides, the puppy had managed to run over to the safety of it’s siblings. 

“Come on you. House.” You pulled him up by his arm. “Before Mother-hen wonders where we are.” You let yourself out, waiting on the other side for him. When he joined you, you left the barn hand in hand.

“I really didn’t mean to.” He apologised.

“I know.” You kissed his cheek clumsily as you walked.

Noctis felt on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up cutting this chapter short because 1. it was taking a long time to write and 2. I liked it ending here. 
> 
> So yeah. More was supposed to happen that will now be in the next chapter!
> 
> NOTE:  
> The puppy is fine. I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies, cuddles and pancakes.

Pryna was pleased. The thread binding Noctis to you has strengthened substantially over the last few weeks. She wagged her tail as she greeted the youngsters in their pens. They liked the newcomers. The fluffy one that smelled like the giant yellow birds played with them. The other one smelled more than a bit like the not-mama-but-like-mama who had arrived only a day or so ago. The ones that smelled like the the leathery pads of their mama’s paws and like the sweet milk that they rarely got from her anymore had not intruded on their small den of blankets and toys. The puppies tumbled around her, mainly ignoring her and her lack of milk-smell. She nosed at one or two before leaving them. She would watch some more, they were doing well on their own. 

\----------

It felt like a home should, Noctis decided. The sort of home he’d never experienced. The room was filled with people and there were a handful of dogs lounging around. Noctis was pretty sure he’d seen a cat at some point as well. Ignis had brought through a round of hot chocolate, helped by Prompto. Gladiolus was comfy on a clawed sofa, with one of the retired hounds with scars almost matching his own warming his feet. Noctis had you curled into his side, his arm loosely around you, with Bandit lounging under both of your legs. No one batted an eyelid. Not even your mother when she brought in snacks. After she’d disappeared twice over the course of the evening, you stopped her before she could go again.

“I’ll go.” You lifted yourself away from Noctis and the sofa. “You should get some sleep tonight.”

“But your friends are here.”

“Mum, this is why I came home. To help.” You could see her shoulders relax.

“Take some blankets, it gets cold out there.”

“Out where?” Noctis asked, sitting forward. He already missed your comfortable weight and warmth.

“The barn. Two of the newborns aren’t getting enough milk.” Your mother explained with a sigh. “If they don’t put on enough weight then the others will crush them when they play.” 

“So someone feeds them?” Noctis asked.

“Me.” You said firmly. “Mum’s managed two litters already. This is why I’m here.”

“You want some company?” Noctis looked up at you. 

“Noct.” Ignis scowled.

“What? I’m great at staying up.” Noctis grinned. 

“That is beside the point.”

“Come on, it’s safe here.” Noctis whined. “Gladio checked.”

“Did he now?”

“Sure did.” Gladiolus chimed in with a thumbs up. “And with all these guard dogs I bet we’ll hear if anything comes our way.” 

“...Very well.” Ignis conceded. “But I shall fetch you first thing in the morning for breakfast.”

“Deal.” Noctis agreed.

\----------

Noctis watched as you gathered up one of the tiny puppies in your hand. He handed you one of the warm bottles of puppy milk that you’d warmed up in the kitchen. He was glad that feeding seemed to be nothing more than making sure the puppy got the teat in its mouth and then letting it swallow as much as it wanted. When the first was sated, you did the same for the second. But not before you put the first down in front of the mother. Noctis would help you on the next feed. 

“What’s she doing?” Noctis asked. He’d never seen a mother dog lick at a puppy’s stomach and butt before.

“Would you believe that puppies can’t go to the toilet by themselves until they’re about three weeks old?” You answered with a smirk.

“What?”

“I am not kidding.” You laughed. “Don’t worry, mama will take care of it.”

“Ewwww.”

“Welcome to life with puppies.” You laughed. “Once I’m done with this one, we can just chill for a while.”

“How long?”

“Two hours, give or take.” You answered, making soothing noises at the tiny pup in your hand.

“We can totally make a blanket burrito.” Noctis grinned. “We have plenty of blankets.”

“Why don’t you get started? I’ll come join you once this one is all fed.” You smiled in that way that made his heart skip a beat. Noctis pushed himself back from the fence. There wasn’t really anywhere to sit beside the single wicker armchair in clear sight of the three pens. Based on the conversation in the house, he assume it was where your mother sat when she was out here. 

He piled on the blankets and started to arrange them in a way that would let him cocoon them around you both once he had you in his lap. He couldn’t help how his cheeks warmed at the thought of it. Was he being too presumptuous after such a small kiss? You had agreed to the blanket burrito though. And smiled at him in that way that he loved. He lost himself in making things just so, unaware that he was behaving much like the bitches did before they welped their pups. He wanted everything perfect for when you joined him. 

“Hey.” You whispered, snaking your arms around his waist and burying your face between his shoulders. Noctis covered your hands with his, stroking them softly. “I see you made things comfy.” Noctis smiled, knowing that you couldn’t see. “I like it.” 

“Come on.” He peeled your arms away reluctantly, and led you to the armchair. He drew you down into his lap and wrapped your both in the blankets. When you were both bundled up in the blanket burrito, he kissed your nose and was rewarded with a giggle. He liked that. He would definitely do that again.

\----------

Ignis quietly let himself into the barn a few hours after the sun had risen and his eyes were immediately drawn to the mass of blankets on the armchair. He was pleasantly surprised to see Noctis wide awake, playing on his phone, and you dozing against his shoulder.

“Don’t.” Noctis pleaded softly when he noticed Ignis getting closer. “Give us five minutes, please.” Ignis raised an eyebrow in question. “It’ll be weird if she wakes up and you’re here.” Ignis thought he could see Noctis shift under the blankets. “She freaked a bit when Gladio was there after the party.” He added to clarify. Ignis could accept that for one used to being alone, having someone hover at all hours must be odd. 

“Five minutes.” Ignis agreed. “You both had best be awake and up.” Noctis nodded eagerly. “Don’t dawdle.” 

Ignis turned on his heels and strode towards the door. He heard shuffling and Noctis speaking softly. Ignis chanced glancing back. He watched with a smile as Noctis kissed your forehead. You would both be fine for just a little longer.

\----------

Noctis had enjoyed waking you up, and the short walk back to the house a few paces behind Ignis. He felt like he was a teenager with how just holding your hand made him gidy even though he felt tired. The hunter drinking coffee at the breakfast table was a surprise thought. Noctis frowned at the man, but he was ignored in favour of the hunter slapping you cheerily on the back. 

“Little one!” The hunter crowed. Noctis relaxed slightly. He couldn’t imagine calling you that, not with how he felt. “Dave said you’d be here.”

“I didn’t know you needed a new dog.” You said, tilting your head to the side. 

“Yeah… been waiting for the kiddos to be ready for about a week.” The hunter replied sheepishly. 

“So let’s go let you look at them.” Your mother breezed back into the conversation. “You’re the first, but I’m expecting more over the next week or so.”

“The puppies are leaving?” Prompto whimpered.

“They are 10 weeks, are they not? They have been able to leave their mother for a while now.” Ignis explained. 

“That’s so sad.” Prompto scuffed his toe on the floor.

“But it is the way of their world.” Ignis attempted to reassure the blonde. “They will be happy when they are working.”

\----------

The hunter left after a few hours, having chosen his new companion. He would be back in a few days, leaving one of his shirts behind to help the small beast to get used to his scent. Before he left he’d had words with Gladiolus.

“A Royal Tomb. To the east.” Gladiolus grunted between axe swings. There was something he found therapeutic about the simple act of splitting logs. “The empty one.”

“The one that sent us to Costlemark.” Ignis expanded on the Shield’s behalf. “The one with the stairs to nowhere.”

“Night time.” Gladiolus huffed, stopping to lean on the axe.

“Like Steyliff.” Ignis mused. “I should have guessed as much.”

“Like what?” 

“It is where we went to collect the mithril.”

“Ah.”

“It’s not too far from here, correct?”

“As the crow flies it’s not so bad, but we’d best take the car. We can set up a camp near the entrance.” Gladiolus answered. “You think you can seperate those two?” He jabbed a thumb over to where Noctis was lounging with you on a bench near the rather large pond. “He’s been glued to her since we got here.” 

Ignis stared as if the dainty arbour trellis was actually impeding his view. You were both dozing. He wondered if they met in their dreams, even as they leaned on each other. Ignis shook the thought from his head.

“We would be gone a night or two I assume.” Ignis coughed into his hand. “I will simply emphasise that she has work to do here. And that he is likely more than just a small distraction at the moment.”

\---------

It had been easier than expected to convince Noctis of the need to collect another Royal Arm, especially when they would inevitably return to the farm after. Even Ignis would not deny them a hot shower and the comforts of home when offered so freely. If they were merely adventuring, they likely could have continued to use it as a base. But the Advisor knew better. For the moment, he would allow it. If only to see Noctis smile a few more times. 

Gladiolus grabbed Prompto to join him in scrubbing the dishes and pots from dinner in the stream that wasn’t too far from the haven. Ignis was glad of the peace. He had some questions that he did not want to go astray.

“Noct?”

“Yeah, Specs?”

“A question, if I may? It might be a rather delicate subject-”

“We’ve not done anything.” Noctis blurted, flushing red all the way down his neck. “Not like that.” Ignis coughed, he’d not expected this. “Not that I don’t want…” Ignis coughed again, hoping to interrupt what looked to become embarrassed rambling. Noctis seemed to get the message.

“I merely wondered, have you shared your dreams while you have been together at the farm?” Ignis asked slowly. 

“I don’t think we have.” Noctis shook his head.

“At the party?” Ignis pressed.

“No, but I thought that might be ‘cause of Dave’s weird ass beer.” Noctis shrugged. “I don’t make the rules.”

“Do you know who does?”

“Pryna.” Noctis admitted. Ever since he’d seen you while awake, he’d tried to piece things together. Pryna was the only firm link between the two of you, as much as he hated to admit it.

“Lady Lunafreya’s companion?”

“She’s always there. We never dream together without her.” Noctis admitted. “But… recently…” Ignis waited. “Things feel… different.” Noctis stared at the ground shyly.

“How so?” Ignis busied himself with making a round of hot chocolate drinks. Noctis knew he was listening.

“I dunno…”Noctis scuffed at the haven with his boot. “I thought the dreams felt real, like how things felt. Having her lean on me…” Ignis knew that patience would bring out what his childhood friend wanted to say better than any question when he was like this. “But after the party… after the farm… it feels… foggy. It’s still great when I’m dreaming, but… different to, well, the real thing.” Ignis pondered this new information for a moment, letting the milk warm through sufficiently. He added the cocoa powder and sugar, pouring a mug for himself a Noctis.

“If Pryna is the mastermind behind this as you believe,” Ignis started, handing over one of the mugs, “then one can also assume that, as a messenger for the Gods, she can control the content of the dreams to a certain extent as well. It is certainly logical that she could dampen whatever feelings you have for each other. Especially when you admit that-” Ignis paused for a little longer than was customary, “-you desire more.” Noctis flushed red again and tried to hide his face with the steam of his own drink. “She may simply be keeping you from acting in the dream world.” Ignis took a thoughtful sip of his hot chocolate. “Would you not admit that you would rather the real thing?” Noctis nodded into his mug. “We can assume that Pryna is acting in your best interests then.” Ignis very much needed this conversation to be over. He’d never intended to pry this far into Noctis’ feelings. And clearly Noctis was even more uncomfortable that he was. Noctis fidgeted in his seat, all his attention on his drink now.

“Is that hot chocolate?” Prompto chirped as Gladiolus clanked behind him with the pots. The blonde carried the plates over the rim of the haven and deposited them by the camping stove.

“It is indeed.” Ignis sighed with relief.

“Sweet!”

\---------- 

Umbra walked. Even when he was not ferrying the notebook between Prince and Oracle, he still walked the world. Keeping track of Noctis had proved and interesting pastime of late. But he did so hate how, at times, the Royal managed to vanish from the face of Eos. The Kings of Lucis still held power even after being long dead it seemed. During the night, Noctis’ familiar trail had started to go cold. Almost disappearing completely from the world. Umbra sniffed at a lingering trail. 

Odd.

When Noctis vanished, there was no trail at all. No sign of the Lucian whatsoever. This was new. That there was even a lingering taste of him on the world. He followed the scent, the world folding around him as he walked. He had no need to run within his pocket of space. He walked less than ten full strides before the world reformed before him, spreading around him like a ripple in a pond. Before he could really take in where he had arrived a rush of youngsters charged at him. Umbra raised his hackles and growled. The puppies immediately rolled onto their backs with whimpering cries. 

Young. So very young. Umbra concluded. He huffed once and the puppies, lesson learned, scattered. 

“Hello there.” A voice made Umbra’s hackles raise again. Here was clearly a place where he could not walk unnoticed. He looked in the direction of the voice, away from the puppies. A hunter and their companion trotting beside them, unsure. “When did you show up?” Female, if the voice was anything to go by. Umbra was pleased when a hand was held out for him to scent. Polite. He took a delicate sniff, not expecting anything in particular, and sneezed in shock. Why on earth did the female carry Noctis’ scent? He took a deeper drink of her own scent, separating it into its parts beyond just Noctis. Dogs, particularly that of her companion, the tang of sweat and smoke from cooking. Why Noctis’ would be mixed in with that confused him. But there was no scent of scourge nor daemon. She was human. And friendly. Umbra let his tail wag slowly. The hunter’s companion joined him in relaxing.

“You look like Lady Lunafreya’s dog.” Umbra panted his agreement. He was pleased to be recognised. “Are you looking for Noct?” He could hear sadness in the tone of voice, like when Lunafreya mourned for the path her brother had chose. “He left yesterday.” More sadness. “But, he should be back.” The voice picked up. Joy and excitement. Umbra amused himself with the notion that, if the hunter had a tail of their own, it would have been wagging, just like their companions.

“You want something to eat? Drink?” Umbra wuffed once. A drink would be nice. “Come on then. This way.” Umbra followed the pair towards the house when the wind carried another familiar scent to him.

Pryna.

\---------

They had been in the depths of Costlemark for over thirty-six hours and the group as a whole was running on fumes as they’d made their way back to the surface. The sun was high and bright when they had emerged. It was only in the full light of day that they were able to fully assess their injuries. Thankfully no one was grievously harmed, a good stock of potions had staved off the worst, but they were amply scraped and cut. The close quarters combat had pushed them all hard. So when Ignis had suggested heading straight back to the farm, rather than making camp once more, everyone had readily agreed. Noctis was glad to be heading back. Towards what he was starting to think of as home.

When they arrived to the gleeful barks of Bandit, who chased the Regalia up the dirt road to the house, Noctis smiled. He could get used to coming back here. 

“In the house with you all.” Ignis guided them with words. “I’ll fetch the first aid kit.” Noctis and Prompto stumbled through the door playfully despite the bone-deep exhaustion.

“Noct!” You tripped over one of the retired dogs as you bolted down the stairs. The pair caught you by the arms. You scanned them up and down. “You’re hurt. Both of you.”

“Specs is bringing the kit.” Noctis was warmed by your concern, not only for him but also for Prompto. 

“I’ll get some water boiling.” 

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto asked once you’d run off.

“Yeah?”

“If you ever get bored of her, can I take a shot?” It was hard to take the sharpshooter seriously when he was grinning like an idiot.

“Shut up.” 

\----------

“Stop squirming.” You frowned. “It might not be that deep but it’s got to be cleaned.”

“Sorry.” Prompto squeaked from his slightly awkward stiff position on the footstool. You glanced over at Noctis as you dabbed at the blonde’s severely scraped elbows. Ignis had insisted on treating his charge personally. You didn’t blame him. He was Mother-hen after all. And he’d been taking care of Noctis for years already. 

“Just a little more.” You ignored Prompto’s winces and hisses as you cleaned the remainder of the dust out of his shallow wounds. “There we go. Hard parts done.” You opened up one of the gauze packets, carefully applying the dressing to his elbow before taping it in place. There would be creasing for sure, but it would be clean and covered while the skin healed. “All done.” You gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

“Thanks.” Prompto smiled back weakly, hopping off the stool and perching on the arm of the sofa.

“Come on Big-bird. You’re next.” You gestured to the now empty stool. “Not sure you need any more scars.”

“S’not that bad.”

“Says you. Now let me have a look under all that sweat and dust.” You cleaned him off, he had some minor cuts down his arms. But nothing that water and a few band-aids wouldn’t fix. Once you were finished, Gladiolus immediately went over to Ignis who was still fussing over a very passive Noctis. He placed a heavy hand on the Advisor’s shoulder.

“He’s fine. Your turn.”

“I am perfectly well.” Ignis retorted even as he tidied away what he had been using.

“There’s blood in your hair.”

“Likely not mine.”

“Iggy. Sit.” Gladiolus rumbled with annoyance. Unwillingly, Ignis switched with Noctis, well aware that there was no point in arguing. The Shield would tie him to a chair if he had to.

“Very well.” Ignis conceded, perfectly poised. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Gladiolus chuckled, glad the Advisor had caved so quickly. Noctis caught your eye and disappeared into the kitchen. You assumed he was heading out the back.

“Make sure they don’t kill each other?” You whispered to Prompto.

“Not sure little ol’ me could stop them.” The blonde withered down from the arm of the sofa. He settled in, snatching up one of the cushions and pulling out his phone. You followed after Noctis, giggling when he snatched up your hand the moment you made it out the back door of the kitchen. He lazily led you to the bench near the pond. It was fast becoming his favourite place at the farm. The trellis of the arbour gave an illusion of privacy, just enough that he didn’t feel like he was constantly being watched, even when he was. 

“Glad to be back?” You asked, sitting down beside him. He stroked the back of your hand with his thumb softly.

“Glad to be back.” He echoed. “But now… I need a nap.” You laughed at his honesty. 

“Come here then sleepy head.” You let him slide down so that he lay outstretched on the bench, his head in your lap.

“Best place in the world.” He mumbled quietly, closing his eyes as your fingers started to stroke his hair. It wasn’t long before Noctis was asleep, the shade from the plants climbing the trellis enough to make him comfortable despite the sun. You hummed to yourself, fingers glad to be running through his hair, letting the minutes float away to nothing.

\----------

After a solid night’s rest, with even Ignis sleeping past his usual hour, the group had set about making themselves useful. Noctis hadn’t failed to realise that, even after his nap in the garden, he’d slept through the night while you’d stayed up with the youngest puppies again. He never usually felt guilty about his sleeping habits. But today he had. When the evening light started to fade, he pulled you into the kitchen before you could head out to the barn.

“Prom offered to go tonight.” Noctis mumbled. 

“Prompto?” You weren’t surprised by the offer. The budding photographer had been offering since arriving the first time. “Alone?” You voiced your concern with a single word.

“I’ll ask Specs to go with him.” Noctis added quickly.

“He’d do that?”

“If he knows I won’t stay up all night… maybe.”

“Maybe I should just go, it’s my job.”

“You should sleep.” Noctis whined softly. “Please.” 

“Noct…” You wavered. 

“We can make another blanket burrito?” Noctis suggested hopefully. “On the sofa.” He clarified quickly. He was not going to try and invite himself to your room at night. Nope. 

“How can I say no to that?”

\---------- 

Noctis decided that waking up early would always be hard, even when he got to spend the morning with you. It had been part of the deal with Ignis. He’d only go out to make sure Prompto actually did what he was supposed to if Noctis agreed to make breakfast. He’d not banked on wearing an apron, but he did like that you were wearing one too. 

“You used to do this before, right?” You asked as you flipped a pancake, almost missing the pan completely. 

“Yeah. At the all day breakfast diner.” Noctis stirred at the mixed berry compote in his saucepan with the wooden spoon you’d kindly provided. “Not fresh fruit though. It was a cheap place.” He thought back to the summer job he’d taken. “Wait, is that why you’re not letting me cook the pancakes? Because I burnt them for a whole day back then?”

“Are you telling me you cooked pancakes recently?” You teased, nudging him with your hip.

“Says you who nearly threw that one on the floor.” Noctis snorted. 

“Meanie.” You pouted. You slipped the offending pancake from the pan onto the awaiting stack before pouring in more mix. “I make great pancakes.” 

While Noctis enjoyed the playful banter, he panicked that maybe he was pushing it a bit far. He had zero experience to work from. He took one of the strawberries he’d not added to the compote and dipped it in, just enough to cover half of it. Noctis frowned at his simple peace offering. It was all he had at the moment. 

“Here. Try.” He offered it up to you in his fingers. He just caught the glint in your eye before you leaned over and took the whole thing, including his fingertips, in your mouth. 

You stood back up, hoping you weren’t quite as red as Noctis had turned. But you were definitely blushing. A surge of confidence had spurred you to act.

“Tastes good.” You smiled after finishing the slightly sticky mouthful with a lick of your lips. A flustered Noctis was worth the embarrassment of eating right from his fingers. “You should try it.” You suggested. You didn’t expect his mouth to crash into yours. Nor his hands to press against your back, keeping you flush to him.

Noctis could taste the tartness of the compote on your lips. It was good. But he wanted to taste you. His confidence grew when you responded to his gentle movements, opening your lips for him. He deepened the kiss, searching for the taste of you beyond the fruit. As you melted into him, he had to suppress the urge to do more. Some part of his brain screamed that there was fire nearby. And as much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew he’d never be forgiven if he let the kitchen burn down. With a softness he didn’t know he had in him, he pulled back slowly. 

“Pancakes gonna burn.” He said, exhaling as slowly as he could to try and calm himself down. He watched as you flipped the pancake, keeping a hand on your back. Once you’d confirmed the pancake hadn’t actually burnt on that one side, he let his hand fall to your hip. When you shuffled back over to lean on him, he pressed a kiss to your temple. “Love you.” The words spilled out before he could stop them. He snapped his attention back to his pan of compote, snatching up the spoon and giving it a hasty stir as he felt his cheeks burn. He didn’t want to think about what he’d just said, just declared out loud. He saw you move out the corner of his eye and desperately hoped you weren’t about to move away from him.

“Love you too.” You blushed quietly, kissing his jaw quickly. 

Waking up to make pancakes had totally been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing kissing is so hard and awkward and I hope it works.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time ticks away and things move forward.

Sparing with Gladiolus was nothing new for Noctis. Trying not to get squished by that behemoth of a weapon was nothing new. What was new was trying to keep track of the half-a-dozen several week old puppies that ambled into his path. Some of them were fearless and oblivious to the danger while others would freeze up mid-run. It was worse than trying to fight with or protect someone because he simply couldn’t relay anything to them in the slightest. All in all it was a bit of a nightmare. And one his Shield was more than happy to inflict on him.

What Noctis really didn’t enjoy was that you were watching him desperately trying to evade Gladiolus’ attacks. So he was doing his best not to take a beating. Or to look in your direction. And on that note he was failing.

You however were enjoying the view as you sat with Prompto.

“They do this often?” You asked, brushing out Bandit’s fur lazily. You didn’t do it as often as you should. And right now it gave you a reason to sit around.

“Sometimes.” Prompto said. The blonde was flat on his stomach with his camera up to his eyes, trying to get a good shot of his companions dancing around the puppies. “I think Gladio wants to keep Noct on his toes is all.” 

“So nothing to do with the fact that Noct’s been sleeping the days away with me on the sofa?” You grinned. Bandit huffed as you ran the brush down the front of his scruff. “S’okay boy. Almost done.” You scratched between his ears for a second to sooth him. Anyone could see he wanted to play with the pups.

“Nothing at all.” Prompto smiled back at you playfully. He glanced back at his camera screen before hopping to his feet. “Take a look at this one.” You leaned over so get a look at the small screen and nodded in approval. Some of the puppies were having their own scuffle in front of Gladiolus and Noctis. Prompto had managed to line up the shot so that it looked like one single fight rather than two.

“Nice one with the timing there, Sunshine.” 

“What about...” Prompto angled the screen away from you as he quickly scrolled. “...this one.”

“How many photos are you gonna show me before-” You cut yourself off as you actually saw what Prompto was showing you. Noctis was swinging at Gladiolus, nothing different to the other photos he’d shown you throughout the whole sparring session. But his shirt, unhindered by his already discarded jacket, had twisted in such a way that his stomach was exposed. Your face started to burn at the sight. He looked good. You gripped at Bandit to stop yourself from simply grabbing the camera from the blonde. “I... uh... very... nice.” Despite it not being a close up, you could definitely see shadows hinting at muscles. You wanted a copy of that photo.

“The action shots are so hard, gotta get that perfect moment.” Prompto babbled, resuming his scroll through more photos. You looked back at the scuffle, making the briefest eye contact with Noctis.

He froze in place when he saw you go bright red. The sight of his ratherly nicely toned stomach fresh in your mind. His awareness snapped totally to you at just the wrong moment. Gladiolus had already lunged at him. It was a blow that the Royal should have been able to block with ease. But he didn’t. He crumpled to the ground.

“Oi Noct.” Gladiolus rumbled not sure what to make of his charge in a heap on the floor. Noctis would usually complain about fairness if he got hit. Not stay face down in the dirt. “You good? Oi Noct.” 

Noctis let out a slow breath through his nose. He wasn’t about to admit that he was embarrassed that he’d been struck. He couldn’t even look up. If the ground could just swallow him, that’d be great. He felt Gladiolus poke him with his weapon. He grunted once to show he wasn’t actually dead. There was also a cold nose against his cheek as well as the scratching of paws around him. And footsteps. Noctis raised his head slowly.

“Get up, you’ve scared your princess.” Gladiolus huffed. Noctis could see you dashing over, Prompto and Bandit right on your tail.

“Noct?” Noctis could hear a note of panic in your voice.

“Noct, buddy, you okay?” Prompto also sounded nervous. Noctis pushed himself up and sat back on his heels with a sigh.

“Fine.” He mumbled, rolling the shoulder that Gladiolus had hit. In all fairness to the shield, he’d pulled a large part of his strength when he realised Noctis was no longer paying full attention. It was still a solid blow though. Noctis stood carefully, giving his shoulder and experimental stretch. There was a flare of pain for a moment, but nothing terrible. But he couldn't suppress the wince that spasamed across his face.

You frowned at Noctis. You knew him well enough to know he’d try and push aside any pain he was suffering though. You’d seen it often as a kid when he tried to overcome the cold, sleepiness that pain manifested as in the shared dreams. You slipped your hand into his and tugged gently.

“I think that's enough for now.” You glanced at Gladiolus. Hoping the older man wouldn't try to push for even more training.

“Go on, take him. He clearly can’t concentrate.” The shield teased with a grin. It was hard not to notice the moment Noctis’ attention had snapped away from the fight. Before Noctis could protest you pulled him away. "Prompto, you're up."

"Wha-why me?"

"You've been doing target practice right?" Gladiolus asked as you led Noctis away.

"I… uh… yeah?" Prompto's reply was weak.

"Let's get some stuff set up. These dogs should get used to the sound of gunshots and…" Gladiolus' voice trailed off as you and Noct got further away. 

"You took a bit of a beating there." You said, rubbing your thumb slowly against his.

"I've had worse." Noctis shrugged, regretting the movement almost immediately. You were back at the bench by the pond. Noctis didn't mind, it was peaceful here. More so than near the barn.

"Still. Big Bird doesn't exactly pull his punches, I mean swings, right?" Noctis followed your lead and sat down. "Let me take a look."

"It's fine, really." Noctis gave your hand what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

"Noct. You want me to go tell Mother-hen?" You raised your eyebrows at him. You got the reaction you thought you would. Noctis grimaced and shook his head. "Come on. Just a quick look, if it's not that bad." He paused, glancing around to make sure no one was about. Sure enough Gladiolus had already helped Prompto set up a mini shooting range and now had the swarm of puppies around him as Prompto took aim. The shield must have had Prompto's training planned ahead of time.

"It's really not that bad." Noctis tried one last time to deter you. But still tilted his neck ever so slightly to invite you to take a look.

"Says you." You smiled. You reached over, removing your hand from his, and carefully ran a hand over his shoulder. A thrill ran through you when his breath hitched. You brought up your other hand to run down the back of his shoulder once his breathing steadied. Noctis grimaced for a moment under your touch. "There?" He nodded once. You skirted the area, testing the edges. It didn't feel bad under your fingers. Not particularly swollen. Likely it would just bruise in a few hours. "Some ice maybe. But you're right, it's not that bad." Your fingers traced back up his back to where the long hairs rested on his neck, the other hand still on his shoulder.

"Told you." Noctis smirked. "I'm a long stronger than when I was a kid."

"I bet you are." You grinned. "But, I do have an extra special remedy, just for you."

"Oh?" 

"This." You leaned over and kissed his shoulder. Noctis blushed when he felt the gentle pressure through his shirt, very glad to be away from the others. When you leant back only halfway, looking up at him, Noctis couldn't help but try to swallow his nerves. He could face down daemons and giant beasts, yet you looking at him like that gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"My… uh… neck kinda aches too." Noctis mumbled, not quite meeting your eye. You leaned back in with an approving smile, and pressed a few light kisses on his neck, working your way up towards his jaw slightly. You drew back again. Your own cheeks matched Noctis', dusted in pink. "One more place." Noctis sounded a lot more sure of himself now. 

"Where?"

"Here." He pulled you to him, mouths connecting with a bumping of noses. But Noctis didn't care, he was kissing you again, and this time there was nothing to mask the taste of you. He could feel your hand slip down his chest just a little, then thumbing a small circle through the fabric of his t-shirt. He drew his you into his lap with what he hoped were gentle, guiding touches. But he had no idea if he was or not in his eagerness to feel the warm weight of you above him. All thoughts of Gladiolus and Prompto were drowned by the reality of having you so close. Of having the warmth of your lips move with his. Noctis' hands started to wander down your back, wishing that there wasn't fabric between his skin and yours. He was drowning. And he didn't care.

"I brought you some refreshments." Ignis' voice had you almost throw yourself backwards off Noctis' lap, but his arms were firmly around you. Noctis was determined to keep you close. He should have known the moment wouldn't last with Ignis floating around. He dropped his his head to your shoulder, eyes towards his advisor. The move offered you some level of protection from Ignis' gaze.

"Ah." Noctis single syllable reply was nothing new to Ignis.

"I take it your session with Gladio was cut short?" Ignis pressed. He set down the tray he'd been carrying beside Noctis on the bench. You could feel Noctis' hold on you tighten. You braved a glance. Ignis had brought mint water and some sliced fruit. 

"Prom needed practise too." 

"I saw a makeshift range had been set up." There was a lull in the conversation, but clearly Ignis wasn't done with you both yet.

"Thanks, Ignis." You forced the words out, catching Ignis' eyes. "For the food and stuff."

"Noct isn't the best at self care." Ignis smiled disarmingly. "But I see you have that handled adequately." Well that amplified the blush on your cheeks which had faded from before. "As long as he gets rest."

"Rest. Right. Of course." You fumbled.

"And Noct?" 

"Hm?"

"Might I remind you that the lady's mother is just in the house?" Noctis' face froze. While not displaying any particular emotion, it was clear that his slightly defiant mood was gone. "Lunch will be ready shortly, so please make sure you come back inside before too long."

"Yeah." Ignis appeared satisfied with Noctis' one word answer, turning on his heels and heading inside. Noctis' hold on you fell away, arms limp at his sides. You climbed out of his lap, settling back down on the bench so that he was between you and the food. "Damned Specs." Noctis groaned. He slouched, slipping down to rest his head on the backrest of the bench. You pressed a kiss to his cheek even though the heady need from before had evaporated.

"It's fine. Come on. Let's eat this since he brought it over."

\----------

Ignis joined your mother in the kitchen, stepping over the elderly cat that had chosen the patch of sunshine by the door to nap in. 

"Thank you Ignis." She smiled. 

"My pleasure."

"Could you keep an eye on this?" She set aside the wooden spoon she'd been cooking with. "I need to grab something out of the garden." Ignis nodded, relieved he'd knocked the wind of out Noctis' sails a little. He watched as she was followed by one of the retired dogs, another stayed in the kitchen.

"I supposed the pair of you watch over her do you?" Ignis asked, not really minding that he was unlikely to get a reply. That was nothing new for him. "But why I wonder." He gave his attention to the pot, the robust bean soup was likely not to be to Noctis' liking, but he would eat it as long as Ignis hovered nearby. He gave it a stir, it had thickened nicely. Another half an hour or so and it could be seasoned just before serving. "I implore you not to let Noct feed you under the table." Ignis joked. "I'm not sure such a meal is good for your digestion."

"It really wouldn't be." Your mother re-entered the kitchen with an armful of other vegetables. At least she was on Ignis' side when it came to a well rounded meal. "Are you begging for scraps again?" She scratched at the ears of the younger dog.

"No, no. They are quite well behaved. Have they always been yours or…?"

"My husband and son's." Ignis didn't expect the smile that shone beneath a thin veneer of sadness. "Such is the life of a hunter. Always at risk."

"I'm sorry." The words felt heavy in Ignis' mouth.

"It was a long time ago now." Your mother waved it away. "Hunters run in the family it seems.” She handed Ignis the head of lettuce and some tomatoes. "The old boys keep me busy, just like their masters did." There was laughter as your mother knelt for a moment, being given instant licks on the cheeks by both dogs. "More children for me to care for."

"I see." Ignis smiled. "It is good that you are here for them. And them for you." An easy quiet fell, punctured only by the sound of knives on the board or a of the spoon against the side of the saucepan.

“You’re wondering why I let my daughter become a hunter.” Your mother said simply after a few minutes had ticked away. Ignis paused, not used to being read in such a manner. She took the silence as a sign to explain. “She was insistent, even as a little girl. She had to help _him_. Not that she ever told me who he was.” Ignis frowned. “Somehow it would help him. Make things easier for him.”

“Childhood logic is something to marvel at.” Ignis mused. 

“We couldn’t stop her.” Your mother sighed. “But. The hunters were good to her.”

Quiet filled the room as they both continued to work. Ignis could guess at your childish logic. Noctis was the Chosen King, the King of Light. Destined to wipe out the daemons and scourge that continued to spread across Eos. If you could help him by taking out just a handful of the creatures, you would. Ignis felt his brotherly affection for his own companions extend out to you fully. Just like them, you had been Noctis’ for years.

“But of course. Mothers never stop worrying. Even when their children are grown.” Your mother added. “And I notice I seem to have a few more children these days.” She added with a slight grin.

“And you have been a remarkable mother to us all.” Ignis allowed himself a small smile. None of them had such a thing as a mother any more.

“But even you have to leave soon, yes?” 

“We do.” Ignis sighed. He hoped that Noctis wouldn't take the departure too personally since you would also be leaving around the same time. 

“You boys are welcome here any time. Especially if you bring those cooking skills with you.” Another smile. "Besides, I've not seen her this happy in a long time."

"You… approve?"

"Ignis, in these dark times, I'm just glad she's found someone who cares."

\----------

Noctis pressed a ribbon of fluttering kisses down your neck as you fed the last youngster in the litter. Despite it being almost three in the morning, you were both wide awake. The night was your time together. It had been a full day since being found making out by Ignis and Noctis was determined not be interrupted again. Even though he had to share you with the puppies, Noctis was free to simply be with you. He held you with your back against his chest as you let the puppy suckle at the now nearly empty bottle, resting his chin on your shoulder. Even after so many nights he was still amazed at how you just knew how to get the little ones to feed and not have the mama snap at you. When you leaned away from him, he let you go and made his way back to the mass of blankets on the wicker chair to wait.

You put the puppy back down carefully by it’s mother and watched for a moment as she nudged it closer to her so she could start to wash it and get things moving. With a smile you backed away, turning to Noctis already fairly settled in the chair. The soft look on his face made you dash over to him, crawling into his lap. His arms quickly drew the blankets around you both and you snuggled close. It wasn’t long before you had a hand in his hair and your mouth on his.

Noctis was eager to return every one of your kisses and touches, especially now that privacy was near enough guaranteed. And you had the blankets to hide you just in case. He was already running a hand down your side. He'd take in everything that you would let him. Before he could lose himself in you, you pulled back. A finger to his lips told him to be quiet.

A quiet wuff from outside. Then the barn door opened.

"Mum?" You were confused as you attempted to untangle yourself from Noctis and the blankets. He let you go, trying to help part the blankets he'd wrapped around you both. "Is something wrong?" You stumbled out of the chair towards her.

"Nothing's wrong sweet." She smiled at you both. "Thought you might like a bit of… time together." You flushed, trying to blink back your surprise.

"You… don't… I mean…"

"He's the nicest young man you've ever brought home. The first actually, if you don't count his friends playing tag along." She teased. "The others are fast asleep, so… go get some hot chocolate on the sofa or something."

"Mum? You sure you're okay?" You were just a little concerned that she'd come out in the middle of the night.

"Don't be so cheeky." She swatted at your shoulder. "Dave was on the radio, he needs you back out there." Your face fell for a moment. Leaving home would always be hard no matter how many times you did it. "Go. Before I change my mind." You went back to Noctis as you mother headed to the pen of sleeping puppies.

"Come on. Mum's taking over."

"What?" Noctis quiet surprise wasn't what you'd expected. 

"She said she'll finish up tonight." You added. 

"So… back in the house?" Noctis asked, trying not to be disappointed. It felt like he wasn't going to be intimate with you for more than a few moments before it was ripped away from him. 

"Yeah." At least you could get some quality cuddles on the sofa before Ignis inevitably came down in the morning. You eyed the mass of blankets. They would drown your mother if she tried to use all of them. "Mum, should we take some of the blankets in?" You called.

"Sure, throw them in the machine, I can wash them tomorrow." She waved back. "Go on then, before I change my mind and head back to bed." You gathered up some of the blankets, thrusting them at Noctis before grabbing a few more. You weren't entirely sure how you'd ended up with so many when it had only been the two of you. Even with armfuls each, there were still two left on the wicker chair. That'd be enough.

"Come on." You led Noctis outside and started towards the house. He quickly matched your stride and bumped your shoulder just the once. Halfway across, you paused. You didn't want to go inside. Everyone was there, and there was only a few hours until morning. Noctis continued for another few paces before turning back.

"Hm?" 

You turned away from the house. Noctis recognised almost instantly where you were headed. The bench. He smiled to himself before following again. The moment you arrived you threw your armful of blankets on the bench and sat down in the still warm bundle. Noctis followed suit. 

"It's nice out here." You said weakly. "I thought you should see it. At night, I mean." It wasn't much of an excuse but it was the only reason you had to not to go back inside. And you were still in the circle of lights that protected the farm at night. 

"It is nice.." Noctis leaned back, resting his arm behind you. It was an open invitation for some cuddles. You leaned back, glad of his open arms. He drew you close and kissed your forehead. "Better now." You laughed softly. You stretched up, kissing his cheek. 

"Much better." You agreed. 

"No." Noctis disagreed. He pulled you back into his lap, straddled across his legs. "Now it's much better." You dipped your head down to kiss him. You had to agree. This was much better. Small, closed kisses soon blossomed into something much more heady and deep. You'd learned to be just a little bit forceful when kissing Noctis, nipping at his lower lip when given the chance. And you were rewarded with a soft moan each time. 

It wasn't long before the mass of blankets became more of a hinderance, swamping you both and getting in the way of wandering hands. You yelped into Noctis' mouth when him lifted himself off the bench, one hand supporting you and the other shoving the blankets off the bench onto the dirt below. He tried to sit back down carefully, but failed. You bounced slightly without meaning to in his lap as he thudded back down, the movement of you against him driving him slightly mad. You tried to reposition yourself, leaning on him as you did so. 

Noctis hissed through his teeth as you put pressure on his shoulder. When you pulled back, he wasn't happy. He finally had you, with no threats of being interrupted. He wasn't going to let his shoulder be the thing that kept him from you. He slid a hand up your back and was pleased when you arched towards him. Noctis latched on to your neck, kissing and sucking at the bare skin. If he left a mark all it wouldn't matter. Everyone knew you were his now anyway.

"N… Noct." You tried to get his attention, one hand buried in his hair. His placed a new more choice kisses. When he looked up at you he caught sight of the at least two small bruises that he'd left. 

"Okay?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Cold." You pouted. "And hot." Noctis frowned. The blankets had been discarded earlier because they were in the way. To bring them back up onto the bench would just have them get in the way again.

His brain saw only one reasonable course of action.

He picked you up with a grunt. Your legs locking around his waist to help even though he didn't need it. It took a bit more effort than he wanted, kneeling with his bad knee, to slowly lay you down in the mass of blankets. But when he saw you wriggle down, making yourself comfortable, holding your arms up and open to him, everything else disappeared. He dove down and claimed your lips again.

\---------- 

Ignis had initially stirred when he'd heard the stairs creak. He'd popped his head out of the room he had superficially been sharing with Noctis. On seeing your mother head down the stairs he had followed. Pleasantries had been exchanged despite the depth of the night and when she had shared her intent to go relieve you and Noctis of the puppy watch, Ignis resolved to wait until you both returned.

He made himself a mug of herbal tea. He could allow for a certain amount of time to pass before becoming concerned. He did hope that Noctis didn't have you in too compromising a situation when your mother arrived.

Silently, picking up what remained of the now several day old newspaper, Ignis moved to the living room with his tea. The wuff that greeted him once he was sat down was only a mild surprise. He was on a canine breeding farm after all. But the source was not what Ignis expected.

"Pryna." He greeted. He bowed his head to what he had been taught was a respectful level. Pryna might be Lunafreya's companion, but she was also a messenger for the Gods. "Welcome. Can I fetch you anything?" Pryna trotted over to him and sniffed at the tea in his hand with curiosity. "You drink tea?" Ignis was amused at the notion. Pryna shook her head. Ignis set his cup aside, it would be too hot to drink for a few minutes yet. "Of course not. That was foolish of me to think such a thing." 

Ignis watched as Pryna joined him on the sofa in one smooth bound. He had never been so close before. He could reach out and touch her if he wished. Not that he would. That would be disrespectful.

"May I read while we wait? I assume you want to see Noctis." When Pryna lay beside him, curling up so that her dark nose was hidden by her tail, he took that as a yes. With a muted cough, he shook the newspaper to try and bring some rigidity to the aging pages so he might read at least a little.

The printed words blurred and swam no matter how he tried to focus.

Eventually, Ignis gave up. He reached for his tea. Maybe it would bring some clarity.

Stone cold.

Ignis flinched at the total lack of any warmth. It could have only been a few minutes since he had set it aside. There was no way that it could have cooled so rapidly in such a short time. He carefully touched it again, letting his fingers curl around the sides. Absolutely no heat at all. Not even any residual heat. Panic flared inside of the advisor. 

Noctis. 

Ignis jumped up from his spot on the sofa and he could taste bile in his throat when he saw the sky outside. The blanket of darkness was starting to give way to the early morning light. At least two hours must have passed between his making tea and the current moment. Two hours in which he had no idea where Noctis might be. Ignis left the house with long, determined strides. There was only one thought in his head. To find Noctis. He started towards the barn, that was the last place where he knew for sure that Noctis had been, but faltered. Your mother had gone there. Noctis, and you, must have left the barn. 

He turned, he would search the farm before waking Gladiolus prematurely. He could keep the panic from suffocating him for now. 

Ignis searched. Around the barn first. That made the most sense. That part of his brain was still working. When he found nothing there he spread his circle out wider. And wider still. 

Then he saw it. Noctis' left boot. Just lying there in the dirt, partly hidden in the remaining dark. Ignis felt sick inside. He moved closer, wary. Where was Noctis if his boot was here? He cast his eyes around for anything else. There. Another boot. But, not Noctis'. Yours. Whatever had happened. It had happened to you both. Ignis continued, his mind churning just like his stomach. The final piece fell into place almost too late. 

He found you both. Noctis flat on his back, lying on some of the old blankets from the barn, and you curled against him, more blankets covering you both. If it weren't for the scattered clothes around you both, Ignis could have assumed that you were both clothed. But you were most certainly not. He'd seen enough to know that.

He would need to have words with Noctis in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo~ 
> 
> Noct got super snuggles and... other stuff... that I can't write xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward conversation ensues.
> 
> Thanks Iggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than planned is here, but I think it works better this way!

Noctis knew he was awake alarmingly early considering his usual habits. He could blame the sunrise for that. Even he found it hard to sleep when sunlight was streaming across his face. That and the fact that the early hours of the morning were a lot colder than he thought possible. Especially the ground. Stupid cold, hard ground. When you sat up, pulling the blankets up with you and exposing more than just his face to the cool air, Noctis winced. Much colder than he thought. He'd been so warm last night with you pressed against him. 

"Noct." You shook his shoulder gently. Noctis groaned in reply, laying his arm over his eyes as if he could block out the light. "Noct." You tried again. Noctis sat up lazily, resting his chin on your bare shoulder. The warmth from your back against his chest felt good enough to take a nap against. But the damned sun was still too bright. 

"Can't we stay here?" He mumbled, letting his eyelids droop. His back was protesting from sleeping on the ground. 

"S'cold." You reached back to run your fingers through his hair. Noctis nodded sleepily, dotting a few kisses along the line of your shoulder. "Come on." You scratched at his scalp lightly before pulling your hand from his hair. Noctis wanted to whine at the loss, but was quickly distracted. The sight of your nakedness roused him from the edge of sleep. He followed your lead, grabbing his own clothes. 

When you were both dressed in cold clothes, you straightened his jacket playfully. A small reminder of the reverse happening the night before. He stole a quick kiss before allowing you to lead him back into the house.

Noctis had assumed he could fall asleep again after settling onto the sofa. But he could hear noises coming from upstairs. The shower most likely. And as little as he wanted to admit it, he was anxious. Had anyone seen the two of you? He really hoped not. It hadn't been the smartest thing to do right out in the open, even Noctis could understand that. But you'd both lost yourselves in the moment. And he wasn't about to stop when he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. And you were curled up with him yet again. Noctis thumbed at his phone, opening up King's Knight, as you dozed against him. He wasn't surprised when Bandit came through the door that neither of you had closed and hopped up onto the sofa beside you.

"Hey buddy." You mumbled, settling your hand on your companions head to scratch his ears lazily. You lolled against Noctis, much more comfortable than you were outside on the ground. With one hand on Bandit and another on Noctis' thigh you were content to watch him jab at his game with his thumb. He was gaining points rapidly as far as you could tell. Noctis let the peace of the moment wrap around him like a warm blanket. It was as near to perfect as he could have hoped for.

At least until the sound of the water stopped. That meant someone was definitely awake. And that someone was likely to be Ignis. Noctis tried to ignore the sounds that followed, at least until the creaking of the stairs made it obvious that someone was about to walk up behind him. He could feel you tense up beside him. You were just as anxious as he was. 

"Noct, good morning." Ignis greeted. Noctis could hear something in his voice. Relief? "Good morning." He added upon seeing you curled up beside Noctis.

"Morning." Noctis grunted as you shifted next to him. 

"Do I see that you are awake without the help of a caffeinated beverage with copious amounts of sugar this morning?" Ignis raised an eyebrow at his charge as he passed by.

"New mission?" He offered weakly, holding up his phone in an attempt to explain why he was awake. If he was lucky, Ignis would assume he'd simply not slept all night. It had happened before. Maybe not while you were with him, but he could hope. When Ignis simply walked to the kitchen with nothing more than a raised eyebrow, Noctis allowed himself to relax. You looked up at him with relief. He let the usual sounds of Ignis in a kitchen wash over him. Things were good. 

\---------- 

"So I noticed some of the spiracorns's were a bit close." Gladiolus said as he put the axe away he'd been using. The morning had given way to the day quickly enough as everyone did their bit to help out. Even Noctis who had been roped into chopping wood along with his shield. At least he hadn't got stuck doing what looked like an endless stream of laundry and cleaning out of the breeding stalls like you and Prompto. Bandit had stuck by Noctis, the smell of the cleaning products too much for his nose. Noctis had enjoyed the company even if the work made his knee ache, tossing sticks when he could. He was glad he could sit down and take the weight off now that everyone was relaxing after lunch.

"Hun, you think you can take care of those?" Your mother asked as Ignis handed her a glass of water. "Before the evening." She added quickly.

"Sure." You agreed readily. It was about time you got back into your Hunter habits. You had at most a week before you wouldn't really be needed at the farm anymore. 

"Need a hand?" Gladiolus asked before Noctis could get a word in edgeways. 

"Our skills as hunters are not to be underestimated. I'm sure Dave would agree." Ignis said simply. 

"I don't think it'll take five of us to deal with it." You grinned. Noctis felt a swell of pride that you had faith in everyone's abilities. He was about to offer to go with you. If it was just the two of you, then maybe you could have a few private moments after dealing with the creatures. His knee would hold up if he could chug a potion on the sly.

"Gladio and Prompto then." Ignis decided. Noctis froze. Why would Ignis send everyone but him? "Don't think I didn't see you limping after your exertions with Gladio." Noctis visibly sagged. 

You tried to give Noctis a sympathetic smile. It would have been nice to have him along. Distracting, but nice.

"Come on boys. We may as well get this done now." You clapped your hands together, aware of the attention on you now. "Bandit." Ignis noted a change in your tone as you. The playfulness you usually used with your companion was replaced by purpose. Bandit's manner also changed, he seemed more alert and was casting his nose about. "We shouldn't be long."

"Thanks sweetie." Your mother smiled weakly. "I'm going to check on the dogs. I'll worry if I have nothing to do."

"Back in a flash." Prompto waved cheerily as the three of you started to head towards the fence that marked the perimeter of the farm. 

When Ignis was sure that no one was within earshot, he chose to speak.

"You know your knee likely wouldn't be in such a condition if you had actually slept inside last night." Ignis sighed. 

"It wasn't that bad…" Noctis started. Before his brain could continue the thought he realised what Ignis had actually said. He knew. That meant he'd seen. "I… I didn't…"

"You could have at least retrieved one of the camping rolls from the Regalia, but I suppose you weren't… thinking." Ignis almost stammered on the final word. Silence expanded between the young Royal and his advisor. Ignis had always known he would eventually have to handle Noctis being in a relationship. But not like this. Not out in the wilderness. He'd assumed that there would be others to help him manage such a thing. The King for one. But now Noctis was the King without a coronation. And here he was, struggling with words. 

"We had blankets." Noctis replied quietly.

"If either of you catch a cold, at least I know I am not at fault." Ignis removed his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as if it could relieve some of the tension he was feeling. "I would however prefer if you did not choose to engage in such… activities… outside, beyond any protection." Noctis' brain zeroed in on the last word.

He could feel his face instantly turn red. Oh god. Ignis was trying to give him the talk. He knew how things worked, but in that moment it had slipped his mind. 

"I… I…" Noctis stammered.

"While the farm is undoubtedly secure. I doubt you would like to be caught… so exposed."Ignis continued. "If I am right in assuming these… dalliances are to continue, then in the house if you please." Noctis' brain fumbled with Ignis' choice of words but after looking like a mouth open fish for what felt like a few minutes, he realised that his advisor was talking about a _different_ sort of protection. The sort that four walls and a roof would give.

"House. Sure. Got it." 

"I have arranged your schedule for many years now, I'm certain I can ensure the house is empty for an hour on your behalf." 

"Ah… yeah… sure… thanks Specs." Noctis downed the last of his water to avoid talking anymore. He couldn't handle this. 

"And you do have protection don't you?"

Noctis choked on his water.

\----------

You couldn't help but be torn between feelings as you bathed the last of the older puppies. She wasn't the smallest or the weakest. In fact she had the best nose of her litter as far as you could guess. She would be picked up in the late afternoon. That meant your last reason for being at the farm would be gone. And that would mean Noctis and the others would leave as well. Sure you were looking forward to your work, but that didn't mean you were happy to be leaving. 

It was, however, hard to feel sad when you had a soapy puppy flicking suds at you with her tail. 

"Okay, okay." You laughed, turning on the hose. You waited for the water to stop being icy cold before you rinsed away the suds, taking great care around her face. She'd been trained well. Waiting patiently for you to finish, standing still until you stopped the water. You shrieked when she inevitably shook the water from her coat. But, she did stay put until you threw a well worn towel over her. "There we go." You sat down next to her, toweling her off as best you could. "Nearly done." You rubbed at her fur until she'd gone from sopping wet to merely damp and then flicked the wet towel over your shoulder. "All done. Stay clean. No playing with the others." You pressed a kiss to her wet nose. Hopefully if you met her out in the field she would remember you. "Off you trot." She wandered off, towards the house and the blanket that the hunter had left several days ago, stopping to shake one more time on the way. A sad smile tugged at your face. She would be a good companion to her hunter. You followed her. A shower was waiting for you inside.

You intended for it to only be a quick rinse off. To get rid of the wet dog smell that clung to you. But it evolved into a much deeper wash, the smell of one of your mum's fancy body washes making you feel more like a person than you had in several days. You looked at your dirty clothes for a moment, then at the towel you'd dried off with. Putting the clothes back on, if even for a moment, would spoil how clean you felt. And you were pretty sure that everyone was still either outside or downstairs. 

You'd brave the towel back to your room. It'd only take a second. Ten tops. 

\----------

Noctis was glad that it turned out he didn't have to actually _ask_ Ignis. Ignis could just tell. Like now. Ignis was managing to keep everyone else outside, but let Noctis slip past without a word. He all but flew up the stairs, taking them two at a time even knowing that tomorrow his knee would probably be stiff from overexertion. 

All he could think about was how he wanted to spend just a little more time with you away from prying eyes while he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long!  
> Long story short I'm having a baby and I've been both mentally and physically exhausted. Trying to write has been quite hard but I am determined to continue with this story.  
> Thank you to everyone who's been waiting for more of this.


End file.
